


Fortuitousness

by ruoyitingzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Libraries, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyitingzi/pseuds/ruoyitingzi
Summary: 书已经躺在桌面不远处，从掌心脱离出的那一刻，Harry一手顺势在桌面找到支撑点，膝盖已能够触到椅子，在冰冷的铁色中贴上一丝藏匿的热度。眼神持续着不该持续下去的无法分离。上身前倾，碎发遮挡了片影，垂落脸侧。Harry感受到有手指的冰凉沾到颊间，他的头发被对方轻轻撩开，他也无暇顾及肌肤与发丝之间怎样亲密互依而引发了刺痒。这算是鼓舞吧。他低头拉近这被称之为冒险的距离。这很危险。他想丢弃过去的自己。像是吞噬了燃烧后的灰烬，在烧毁自身之前，紧抓回那颗曾想黯淡的辉石，交织残念，自我救赎。/这个冬天，Harry一家搬到了这个小镇。冬日午后与陪伴、友人与爱、舆论与治愈、偶然与必然——遇见Louis与那份悄然而至的悸动。他尝试着从过去的自己中脱离。一个关于图书馆的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 38000字左右。  
> 祝愉快。

/

车飞速驰过青砾色长道，准备进入最后一个转角。

 

薄积雪堆扫于路边，透亮中烁着虚弱光芒，携着湿漉扩散在沥青之中，在今日颇有活力的阳光下奄息。几只手指乏味地搓着毛线绒帽上的小球，这才走入眼中的远山正淡绕着沉积的雾气，和阔原野的边际私语。Harry知道他终于要结束这场冗长沉闷的迁行。当他感到解放般地跳下车来，落在路边，口中呼出快速散于空气的几抹白色，蹬踩着些许麻住的双脚时，他才发现悄然已是冬天了。

 

他的靴子沾上了半融的雪。

 

这一年冬天。

Harry一家搬到了这座小镇。

 

 

当他第一次从Anne口中听到这座小镇的名字时，他后背倾于沙发，微撇起嘴，五指埋入卷发中，伴随着被缓缓撩起的几撮头发，脚尖轻点地面，喉中跳动着什么躁动不安，似是无声的畏惧推搡着几分欣喜。

 

离开也许再好不过——

所以他现在站在这里。

 

这座白色新居的外墙也许添过局部新漆，混凝在冷空气中的淡淡异味自诩为低温扑打在Harry的脸颊上。他注视着扑翅的小雀停留在房顶，直到一个大纸箱阻挡了他的视线。

 

-“Harry，拿着——”

 

Anne的声音还在耳边。小雀衔雪而飞。

 

-“我就说——你大概会喜欢这里的。”

 

他需要开始一段新生活了。

 

 

 

 

 

/

镇里最大的学校离新居很远。

 

踱步向前，心里细数步数。两三成团的学生打着趣，步伐似能跃起。笑语钻入Harry耳中，又从他身边匆匆溜过。

 

他就知道——哪里都不属于他。

 

不知道是今日的低雾仍缭绕不去，还是因想看清晃过面前的一个个陌生面孔，Harry默默咽在喉中的紧张使他在出门前喝的那口水的作用完全消逝而去。他呼出一口气——白气扩散，在低温空气中占领一席之地又匆忙离开。

 

-“啊——”

 

他听见自己的声音。他摔在了地上。

 

这……算是糟糕的开始吗？

 

 

 

Harry确信自己对于刚刚的窘态什么也不想记住。

过道发出声响。即使在形色的匆忙脚步中他仍清晰地听见自己的心跳。

 

 

 

-“我叫Harry Styles。”

 

一只手不自然地举起，向面对的一班级人打着招呼——他承认这是Gemma教他的。一对酒窝坠在双颊，绿色眸子依着眼皮开始一次又一次闪躲。

他不想对上任何人的眼。他宁愿脑中只有紧张，他不想再被——

 

打铃后飘荡在教室中的喧闹首次停歇。没人会装作不在意这位新同学——在视线之下脸颊微微泛红，无论是一头柔软的卷发，还是缓慢从口中吐出的话，都极力地在人的脑中刻下了「可爱」的字眼。尽管他听到这样的形容会害羞地将脸埋在手中。

 

 

 

 

 

-“我叫Liam!这是Zayn。你从哪里来？”

-“喂你们俩怎么先我一步—我是Niall!你的头发真棒，我要是也有这样的卷发好了!”

-“你如果不熟悉这里，可以让我带你转转!”

……

 

 

耳上传来无数热情。一群男孩围簇在他课桌旁，双手通过拍击桌面而传达出阵阵隐约激动。书页脱离被轻合的命运。

由于这阵问候，Harry被惊到而一下抖落厚重书页。

 

 

 

 

-“谢谢你们，你们真好。”

 

Harry被几个男孩拽着转完了整个学校。几个人整路没停下吵吵闹闹，一种喜悦伴着脚下的轻快逐渐滋生且绕在Harry心头。他觉得这里的人有种特别的亲近感。

也许就能一直这样下去——

 

-“Hey，千万别见外!我们学校就是这样——比起你以前读的地方小多了吧!看，你最好还是庆幸我们有图书馆吧——虽然我可从来没去过。”

 

Niall小跑在前头，慢下步伐转身抑止，指着面前这座红墙三层小建筑耸了耸肩，笑着对Harry说到。

 

初雪后冬天似有犹豫，且还算得上温暖的晴天占据那之后的几天。走过完全被影子覆盖的走廊，二楼高廊道的倒影渐渐在身上褪去，Harry缓步向前。一束光亮灼入他的眼，澄澈的蔚蓝肆意在他脑中渗开。蓝天托举起红墙，砖隙中的泥染上青色，色彩开始直线行走，沉没在这个男孩的绿瞳之中。

 

-“我想我会去的。”

 

 

 

午后，伙伴们的热情终于在耳边终止。

校园立刻被静谧填充。离家近的学生们会选择直接往返，而像Harry——不得不在学校度过他的午休时间了。Harry抱歉地说着自己家太远，要在学校吃午饭，无法跟大家一起走路回家。几个伙伴撅着嘴不开心地挥手离开，十分可惜Harry不能和他们一起走昨晚发现的小路了。

 

 

 

-“这就是……朋友吗?”

 

Harry怀疑这里的人也许都是那么欢乐无忧。他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，轻轻笑出声。

 

 

 

 

 

/

回过身把溜进图书馆门内的阳光再一次驱逐。Harry轻轻关上门，门仍发出了声响，这让他一颤，眉头皱起。小心翼翼地转过身，这——

 

和外边有令人心雀跃魅力的红色全然不同。眼前一片冷清。除了管理员没有一个学生。

报刊杂志不意外会对每一位学生露出笑意，静卧铁架子上，灰色中毫不失去傲意。当然Harry并不对它们有过多的兴趣。

 

刚刚在室外还攥在手里的温度突然在这得到沉降。Harry没有多想就决定上楼去。

 

原来中午这里的图书馆都没有人？那可真是太棒了。

 

不知道木色长桌是不是故意露出一角，也不知道是不是角落里的玻璃窗只给了光芒从那里降临的权利。

 

这里会不会有个深藏书架后的秘密？

 

Harry一扫阴冷环境下的些许失落。

他花了几分钟在三楼转来转去。从晦涩难懂的哲学巨典到页面明显爬上了黄旧的小说书籍，偶尔出现不知谁留下的小字记号在纸面上跃动。把歌哼出声，看到有趣的地方轻笑。

他此时心里有段洋溢着轻松自在的不知名歌谣。

 

他在完全释放自己。

 

正准备翻开手中书的目录看看。找个地方坐下——那一定就是那个角落了。

一边走向那个角落，一瞬长桌另一角的一个身影映入眼帘。他一下合上了书，来控制他这一刻想发出的惊吓声。

 

Harry赶紧用手背置于嘴前，轻咳了几声。他想如果可以的话，也把自己的尴尬夹进书里去吧。但很明显现在不适合逃走。

感谢那个人什么反应都没有。Harry只好佯装自然地坐在了他的斜对面。

接下来好好看书吧——他想。

 

但是——对面的景象——

 

柔顺的头发部分乖巧覆在男孩额头，也不排斥有一些调皮的发丝想作乱。一副黑框眼镜依在挺直鼻梁之上。手指轻触纸面，偶尔拿起笔写下什么，唇随着书中内容不自觉地微微张合，用另一只手轻轻托起脸庞。一半阳光在他的脸上勾勒出美好的轮廓，淡却着光亮似能拂去埃尘。另一半阴影浅落颊间，将谁的心脏浸入深不可测的水中浮沉。

 

手指感到来自于齿间的压力。视线穿梭阴影一跃而过。来到或许这是仅仅属于他的秘密物件边。即使只能拥有一瞬。

 

Harry不知不觉中就从瞄几眼变成咬着手指头直直注视。他自己意识到这一点时，感觉很不好意思，习惯性地整了整头发，扭回头来，脸上的温度很不听话地骤升。

 

他很肯定，那人和班级里那群男孩不一样。

 

 

 

等到纸上的字渐渐能走进脑中了之后。午休时间已经溜走一半了。

 

合上书页，收拾文具的小声响打破沉寂。Harry从即将游走入梦境的恍惚中获得一分清醒。即使以前曾觉得午睡是一件蠢事。

 

对面的人要走了吗？

 

Harry咬住下唇，手慌忙翻过一页书，来掩盖他刚刚听到声响而马上转头的反应。等到过了两分钟，Harry没再得到任何动静的反馈。叼着笔的末端，他再次悄悄扭过头——

 

黑色眼镜安静地待在手臂旁。长睫毛下的浅影、倾垂而下的发丝诉说着小憩的安稳。

在光线的包围下无比温柔——令人沉沦的睡颜。

 

噢，他睡着了。Harry回过神来。翻过一页书，动作轻缓，不想制造出声响。

为了他。

 

他完全不在意自己在这里的吗？

 

Harry盖上了笔记。

 

光影交界线斜置长桌，隔着它推开两边的距离——两个男孩都各自环着手臂，头靠其上，就这么相对着静静趴在桌面。

 

在浅梦中牵扯着互不知晓的悸动。

 

 

谁还管什么看书呢。

或许我也该试一次蠢事。

那就一起午安吧。


	2. Chapter 2

/  
紧挨木书架的灰框圆形挂钟指针走向宣告着午后课程即将开始的时刻。在预备铃声响起的一刻，Harry及时地醒了过来。他感到两手僵硬冰凉，有一丝酸痛钻过后颈。眼前再没有那道将木桌一分为二的阳光。那人也消失了。

Harry不知道自己为什么有些失落。他把醒来后迷迷糊糊的思绪和他随意整整的文具一起收进了书包里。随之飘下的一张纸条跳入他的视线中。Harry揉了揉眼睛让双眼找回聚焦的能力，一手捡起在灰黑地面晕开柔和的这抹白色。

尽管他知道自己需要快点赶到教室。  
他仍在心中慢慢地读出了这些字，像是轻读着加百列¹传递而来的上帝的福音。

 

「Hi 小卷发  
你刚刚睡觉说梦话诶  
然后我就醒啦  
你睡得可真熟 祝你别迟到吧:)」

 

他觉得自己可能是个掉进陷阱的生灵。

 

 

/  
Harry花了一下午时间猜想自己到底说了什么梦话。一时辗转在尴尬与羞涩之中。他想走出脑中的可怕幻想，疲惫地叹了一声，趴在课桌上把脸埋在臂弯中。

-“Harry!噢你怎么了？”

坐在前面的Niall转过身来，满脸笑容随着抬起头的Harry转换成了惊讶——Harry脸上晕满了红色。  
Harry只是摇摇头，他摸了摸自己发着烫的脸。他无法解释一切温度失去控制地到来。

 

-“对了，你中午去了哪？你不是没回家吗，我看你最后一分钟才抓着书包冲进来。”

Niall保证记得Harry在位置上缓了好一阵子，回头看他喘得不行的画面莫名有些勾起笑意，害得自己差点在最严厉的老教授课上笑出来。

-“我去了图书馆……”Harry回答，一边拿过Niall搓在手中的橡皮擦。

-“啊？你居然去了图书馆？我相信所有学生只是希望能早点回家——好吧，我承认我去过一次，和Liam、Zayn当作冒险去了。我可以说我可没办法在那度过美好的午休……所以你觉得呢？”

Niall像是写满一脸不相信，又顺手拿起了Harry的笔玩了起来。

 

-“嗯……感觉不太好……”

确实感觉不太好。一切都跟以前有些不同。曾经——巡回着一圈又一圈的眼神，通常在对一个空位置进行着苦闷的探寻。他看着身边的人匆匆让道，躲避开来。许多曾撩拨着头发试图抓住那双绿眸的女孩们也在纷纷议论中读懂什么。满屋灯光也会在你眉头中点亮一切倦意，擦去不必要的诗意。仿佛所有人都在这做着无趣的一种消遣。

不就是因为他是Harry Styles吗?  
不合群的无言之人。  
会寻死或伤人的孤独之囚。

「我的岁月就在那样静静地消逝  
没有倾心的人，没有诗的灵魂  
没有眼泪，没有生命，也没有爱恋」²

穿过灵魂只得到刺眼疲惫。

 

-“哈哈哈我就知道你会感觉不好的!”

 

 

/  
壁炉的火向外渲开暖意，混着温黄灯光的火光在影间翩舞。

Anne看着在餐桌旁收着盘子的Harry，他如往常一样动作轻缓，面色平淡，把毛衣袖子向上推了一点。她皱起了眉头。

Harry原也是个活泼开朗的孩子。上学之后突然就变得寡言内敛。他说他不喜欢学校。在姐姐Gemma的苦心劝说下，Harry才同意接着去上学。  
他们早该猜到这样不合群的孩子会在学校遇到什么的。

被随意涂鸦的储物柜，被扔到垃圾桶的课本，被泼了水的美术作业——  
捉弄也变得不够。放学后被围堵入角落，强壮男孩们恶意的触摸——

-“喂卷毛你看看你整天勾搭那群女生，真受不了。”  
-“哈哈哈还看书假装什么乖孩子。你倒是说话啊，你是哑巴吗?”  
-“哇你真的是男的吗天天像个女生一样，还是说——你就是喜欢男生——”

没人知道。  
这会有多恶心。

-“乖点，这样大家都能开心，不是吗?”

他们开始笑起来。  
被揪下的扣子掉在地上，陌生的温度令他想吐。

Harry无法忍受。第二天他就因为伤人而被处分停课。他不会天真到认为解释什么就能换回那些家中有权有势的孩子该有的处置。

回想起落在肌肤上触感和令人发寒的笑，回想起紧攥手中的石子和倒地的人额前涌出的血——他竟有种莫名的喜悦。他开始颤抖害怕。

如果这意味着他不再像个普通人。  
如果最终还是该做病魔的葬品。  
他不知道该把泪水给谁。  
这是一片黑暗死荫之地。

 

 

-“Harry，今天怎么样？”

她更想Harry能说点什么关于新学校的事情，至少能有阻止什么的机会——至少有能归还给这孩子本该有的一切的机会。

等到Harry端着几个叠起的盘子走到Anne旁，她终于问出。盘子浸入浮着层泡沫的温水中，褪去油渍一瞬在水中漾开。Anne惊讶地看见了他久违的酒窝。

除了一群可爱的伙伴。他也想起那个美好的侧脸。

 

-“我喜欢这里。”

 

 

/  
一眼穿透玻璃远眺窗外的世界。平静的原野，远处跳动的光点勾勒出几座小屋的轮廓。星空格外珍贵，所以Harry在上楼后已经趴在窗台看了好一阵子。

「归宿」。

不知道为什么心里出现这样一个字眼。尽管他可能是一个刚刚到这的客人。

有浅月光抚着Harry的面颊，瞳色晕开有如辉石。他坐在桌前，手心里躺着那张小纸条。他无比想到达明日，还能再见到他想见的人。

 

「在我睡眠的湮灭中的  
天空，忘却了  
成为那它所存在之物。」³

 

 

/  
单肩承着书包的重量，推开图书馆三楼的门。很明显今日比昨天冷了很多，这让Harry觉得不太开心。  
他搓搓自己冻住的双手，从食堂到图书馆一路他都走得有点快，脚步不自觉地轻快起来。

目光小心移到木桌另一角。没有人。

Harry慢下了脚步，书包被甩在桌上发出声音。在空荡的角落里轻轻回振。  
他坐下后一阵失落。呼出重息的一瞬后，抄起一根笔，撕下空白作业纸的一角。

写下。  
「我想知道我说了什么 如果你愿意告诉我的话 」

他还想再添下。  
你叫什么名字 你还会再来吗 你知道你能够温暖别人吗——  
当然他不会这样做。

纸条划过那道熟悉的光，来到对角。这是一趟未知的旅途，谁都不知道那个人会不会看见，也许会被其他学生随手扔了，也许突然有风卷起它随之带走所有念想。  
Harry终于打算静下心来好好看书。但他听见了脚步声。直到他对上了黑框眼镜下的那双蓝眼睛。

空气中在光下浮动的微尘无声诉说悦动。  
有如Harry此时的心跳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Gabriel，天使。《圣经》人物，是上帝的使者，所传达的信息都是大有盼望的，福音乃是好消息，要报给仍在黑暗死荫之地的人。  
> ²选自普希金(1799～1837)《致凯恩》。  
> ³选自胡安•拉蒙•希梅内斯（1881–1958）《黎明》。


	3. Chapter 3

/  
时钟指针旋着与空气开始一段被悄然放大的微振对话。  
这敲打着谁的心脏。

如果可以的话，Harry想变成这种鸣响然后等待和着铃声与时流一起逃离。但他只能做到支起书来，在厚封页下躲藏那颗慌乱的心，直至不小心跌进诗中。  
Harry很不自然地将脸藏在书后，渐渐回忆起刚刚自己的愚蠢行为，脸上绯红渐起。

刚刚是在失控的情况下回了一张纸条？

简直不是以往那个Harry Styles会做出的事。他突然希望对方是个热情的人能够大笑着回答，或者是个不友善的人来尽情地嘲笑自己吧——这都比现在这样的安静要好。他知道对面的人已经坐下，默然之中仿佛有一条战线拉开。他们谁都不决定先出声。

直到Harry听到了木桌发出人为下两声深沉的敲击声，他才决定放弃这种毫无意义的躲藏。他轻咬下唇，像是下定了什么决心，挪开书，手迅速拿过了再次被递过来的纸条。  
他需要一副若无其事的表情，这对他来说稍微有些困难。

手指划过纸面，指尖触到桌面的温度，不舍地回到属于冰冷的一边。他这次很好地控制住了自己——没有去看一眼对面的人，但是纸上的内容却宣告了他所有伪装截然溃败的惨局。

随着扑哧一声，温暖的鼻息扑向凉气，Harry的酒窝舀起整勺满满的蜜。

「嗯……如果你能帮我把左边那该死的……最高那层书架上棕色封皮的书拿下来，我就考虑一下。」

 

 

他会把这句话和童话书中某位傲慢公主联系起来的。  
Harry赶紧转过头尝试着缓和想大笑的心情，一眼望见那本像是被恶作剧般地放在最高处的书。其实他也注意到了自己比对方高的事实。显然这不是很适合成为两个陌生人之间的第一个话题。

于是Harry很识相地什么都没有说。起身去拿下那本书。然后绕过这个桌拐角，向阴冷作别，等到一半阳光覆在身上后，转瞬又得到其给予的全部温暖。

-“给你。”  
-“谢谢。”

这是真正意义上的一次对话。

抬眼，浅笑。  
镜片接受了光线友好的轻抚，映出一片无色世界，仿佛有什么被掩藏其后。面前光影决定反赠一对澄净的蓝色——这让Harry深陷泥泽，坠入深渊。

他还不想离开。他不自觉地想凑上前去。他知道他还有理由做着这些——他还没得到约定的回复。

书已经躺在桌面不远处，从掌心脱离出的那一刻，Harry一手顺势在桌面找到支撑点，膝盖已能够触到椅子，在冰冷的铁色中贴上一丝藏匿的热度。

眼神持续着不该持续下去的无法分离。

上身前倾，碎发遮挡了片影，垂落脸侧。Harry感受到有手指的冰凉沾到颊间，他的头发被对方轻轻撩开，他也无暇顾及肌肤与发丝之间怎样亲密互依而引发了刺痒。

这算是鼓舞吧。他低头拉近这被称之为冒险的距离。

这很危险。

他想丢弃过去的自己。  
像是吞噬了燃烧后的灰烬，在烧毁自身之前，紧抓回那颗曾想黯淡的辉石，交织残念，自我救赎。

 

于是那个人调整了坐姿，侧过身来，双唇微抿，似狡黠地勾过一丝笑意，如诉说着什么不惧。向着倾下身子的Harry凑了过去。

他们好似都知道将发生什么。但又什么都不知道。

Harry觉得自己的心脏可能会骤停吧。直到那双蓝眼睛近到咫尺又转向了一边——他侧过脸停在Harry耳边。

-“你说的梦话…”

他感到耳根一阵温热。  
对啊，只是将被告知而已，只是得到个答案而已—刚刚在紧张期待什么？

话语缓缓吐露，通过耳侧传入的轻语，些许低哑却好听。像碾过的粗盐混着糖粉咽入喉中，转而味不可寻。那人的声音并没让Harry原先的产生的炽热感到好些。干脆还一举窒息了他原先絮乱糟糕的呼吸。

-“……等一下，告诉我你的名字。”

-“Harry Styles.”Harry没有片刻犹豫，有什么鬼使神差地催使他对这个声音无条件作答。

-“好的，Harry。那就是——你被骗了。”

 

他感觉到对方触到自己脸颊的头发蹭了一下而离开，他也听见对方一声得意的轻笑，还有那刚刚无比接近的面容露出胜利般的微笑，附赠一次调皮的吐舌。然后Harry一下涨红了脸，像是落荒而逃般地快步回到了座位上。把脸埋进了双臂中。

他需要好好降降温，即使在这种冬日。

-“其实你什么都没说。但是这也不代表我什么都没看见……也许以后你会有机会知道的……”

一段缓和的笑声之后开始传来他依然无法抗拒的声音，Harry缓缓抬起头，在手臂上露出两只绿眼睛，眼中浮起一圈湿涩，眼圈微红，可怜得像个在幼儿园被抢走了糖的孩子。十分委屈地看向Louis。

-“……好啦我叫Louis，很高兴以后的午后都有你的陪伴。如果你不会生气的话——”

Harry仍然保持着这样的姿势。他认为这样可以遮挡他那很不争气地在脸上一览无遗的情绪——他还是把Louis的名字在心里念了几遍。

他真真切切地感受到了什么叫做掉进陷阱。

 

 

 

/  
所以，所谓陪伴的职责，每日重复履行。

Ⅰ  
-“我是你的独木舟 在水中划出的黑色痕迹  
我是你的……”¹  
-“……喂你干嘛读出来!”

于是Harry顾不得挑选什么新书了，匆忙赶回位置，驱走了那个趴在自己桌上的人，Louis一脸笑盈盈地读出Harry正在看的短诗集。

Harry一把合上了书，坐了下来，手指不好意思地在桌角边蹭着。他觉得这被读出来有点奇怪，像是并未显现的心思被扬在风中一般。

「我是你的棕榈树  
置于自己身边的顺从的影子  
我是被你  
击中时的鹧鸪发出的  
细微的叫声」

Harry觉得自己有些贪心。  
他不想告诉任何人关于Louis的事，他保证和伙伴们一起也有着难以忘怀的喜悦，但是——

他能不能是只属于自己的？  
仅仅在这个地方。

 

Ⅱ  
是时候闭上双眼享受这宝贵的午睡时间，但Harry又偷偷睁开了眼睛。

他觉得Louis可能是一只图书馆里的妖精吧。

当Louis摘下眼镜进入不为人知的浅梦时，Harry就可以开始他的小小窥视。晴朗的日子里沐浴在光下那瘦削平静的面孔，有时眉间稍皱，有时双唇抿起。Harry侧着脑袋注视着而嘴角不自觉扬起——他乐此不疲。

-“嗯……有些睡不着……Harry，你还在吗？”

-“……啊我也是。”Harry赶紧转过头去。

-“你想知道为什么这个图书馆都没人来吗？”

Louis压低了声线，空间中隐约压抑。  
Harry突然感觉有一丝凉意穿过脊梁骨，他颤了颤，抬起头看了看四周，默默地把位置挪到了Louis正对面。

-“难道是……”

Harry看着蓝眼睛在长睫毛的阴影下充斥着低沉，秘密也许将要从微张的嘴中说出。

-“其实我是一只鬼噢……”

-“Louis!”

Harry又上当了。他气鼓鼓地盯着笑出声的Louis。  
风吹开了书页，发出一阵声音。  
自陷于恐怖故事中的Harry还未挣脱刚刚莫名的恐惧，于是受到了惊吓——

他获得了满怀的温暖——归功于惊吓而伸出双臂的自己。  
感受到Louis柔软的头发触到了脸侧，吸入扑满淡淡的无名清香似安稳了突然的躁动，但是心仍跳得很快，胸腔温热涌动——他不愿他所感受到的只是他自己的而已。

一个拥抱。

书页半旋着停下。一瞬时间仿佛凝固。

 

-“都怪你吓我!”

Harry快速缩回了手，坐回椅子上。眼神低垂着不敢正眼看Louis，搓着手指头想着后果。

-“Harry，你刚刚心跳好快……”

-“那是因为我被吓到了……”

-“那我为什么呢？”

一瞬瞳孔放大，Harry抬眼，Louis已经趴了回去。他就静静地把座位挪了回去，恢复原状，像是什么都没有发生那样。  
但他还是有点开心地想说点什么。

-“因为你也成功地被我吓到了吧。”

 

Ⅲ  
偶尔还是会有这样的场景的。  
他们都在忙于某项作业，无暇顾及昨日没看完的某本精彩书籍。

在得到Louis多次的帮助后，Harry终于得知他  
的毕业生身份。而Louis也笑着回答自己猜到了他是转学生。

他咬咬笔的末端出神地点了点头，仍在和一脑子复杂数字纠结牵扯。

-“我大概懂了吧……”

Harry被一阵咳嗽声阻断了繁乱的思绪。Louis眉头紧皱，把咳嗽止在掌中。然后无力地坐了下来。

-“昨晚下了大雪……Louis你感冒了吧？”

-“只是有些咳嗽没什么啦。”

反常的嘶哑从Louis喉中来到Harry耳畔。这样听起来像是将近失声，Harry有些紧张，他站了起来，用手覆上Louis的额头。

-“也许你该请假，通知你的家人吧——”

-“不要。”Louis打掉了Harry的手，转身埋头趴在桌上。

-“Hey，不要闹了。再严重点的话你就不是咳嗽这么简单了。”

-“我又不会传染给你……我有药的!在这里!”

Louis抬起头从书包里摸出一包冲剂，继续低头咳了几声，但他已经特地把声音压低了，然后回过头来用Harry无法猜透的眼神看着他。

-“我只是想待在这里……和你一起……”

 

这是什么?  
他值得获得一个「一起」吗?

Harry回过神。接过冲剂，他保证他不再想听见Louis说话了，他怕自己下一秒就会什么都不管地把他给揪回家。  
但是他承认，苦涩中还是有一点甜的。

他叹了口气，好不容易摆脱掉那双摄人魂魄的蓝眼睛，转身离开。用余光看见Louis垂下了头，嘴角下扬些许失落。

他可能需要给这只折耳小猫一点糖块。

-“那我去给你倒杯开水，好吗学长？”

 

 

 

/  
「当我在这个早晨醒来 窗玻璃已经结霜　   
而我发热于一场美梦 　  
火炉从它欣赏过的一块木材中 　　  
彻夜倾倒出温暖」 ²

 

领带被整正，系好最后一颗扣子，Harry匆匆下楼。欢快的步伐敲击着楼梯，发出自认为是愉快的声音。  
Anne敢保证Harry这孩子最近多了很多笑容，而且话也变多了，就像现在这样——

-“妈妈你上回买的新茶我觉得很好喝!我带些给朋友去啦!”

她温柔地回应着叼着片面包就赶着出门的Harry，门外的车鸣已经在催着他了。

-“课间去记得多吃点!这孩子真的是变了啊，看来搬到这未必是件坏事……”

Anne轻轻叹息，准备去打个电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹选自伊凡•哥尔(1891-1950)《我是黑色痕迹》  
> ²选自奥拉夫•Ｈ•豪格(1908-1994)《冬晨》


	4. Chapter 4

/  
温暖了手心的杯壁叹息着无法顾及手背残余的冰凉。被叹出的一团热气无畏地散入空中，想竭力占据低温这家伙那颗冰冷的心，拥住被潜藏的那份温度，摇晃着请求腾出一席之地。

这种唤醒同时是摧毁。  
所以一切都是徒然。

嘴角上扬的男孩捧着一杯热茶，注视着液面浮着残缺的叶丛疏影与零碎光斑一起跳跃。  
Harry匆匆跑过。

他要去往何处？面容失色。他停下了脚步，垂下的视线扫到靴子上驻留的积雪，正和棕色皮漆交缠。  
他开始抑制不住逐渐紊乱的气息。

Harry突然不知道自己在寻找什么。

灰蒙蒙的迷雾偷走白日的影踪，茶叶悬浮着和前往水面的小气泡开始未知的追逐。一抬头，熟悉的场景瞬间溯回脑中。

延伸而出的木桌另一角，有着他的目的地。Harry平静了下来，神色柔和，向前走去，迎接光芒。脚步突然急促起来，这段路逐渐延长，他怎么都走不到对面。而眼前的身影也模糊起来，像是阴天在眼前铺满了噪点。

他想伸手抓住什么。  
直到身影转头发出低弱声音。

-“你已经病入膏肓了。”

 

 

Harry喘着粗气，感受到汗已湿了几缕头发，正歪斜地躺在额前。  
他承认这是做了个噩梦。  
他揉了揉眉间，将乱发别到耳后，起身坐在床边。

Louis让他感到安心。  
但，他其实并不知道他是谁。不知道他在哪个班级，不知道他的全名，不知道为什么他像是每日赴约，来到图书馆——来到自己身边。

难道是天际的天使也会不小心陷入泥沼？

毋庸置疑，他们永远隔着一张桌子和晴天里一道午后阳光的距离。他们甚至称不上是“友人”。

似乎很近但其实很远。

他知道，Louis不会一直是他的秘密物件。

 

 

 

/  
礼堂里学生仍在低语嬉戏。男孩调皮地推搡着前面的人，一边笑着催促前面的队伍快点入座。每周惯例的早会总是伴随着严肃的声音开始。

-“同学们都坐下安静点!会议马上要开始了!”

这里的学生人数并不多，几排座位装下他们仍绰绰有余。礼堂中心的红幕布衬着棕色地板随吊灯投出暖色的光。耳边嗡鸣的稀碎杂音归于平静，大家都准备好了开始听某位领导的无趣演说。

-“那么我们即将迎来假期——咳咳——”

一阵呼声涌动。

-“大家不要太过激动——高年级的同学在下个学期也即将迎来最后的考试——然后接下来请Louis Tomlinson同学作为毕业生代表致辞。”

Harry刚从Niall的笑话中甩掉一丝乏味，就因这个名字丢掉了所有的冷静。他瞬间把眼神放到台上的位置，看到他的“秘密物件”从容地拿过了话筒，展开稿子。

头发已梳到了脑后，眼镜被推上，允许其饱满精神。针织毛线衫乖巧贴合着白色衬衫，又与发型背道而驰地诉说着些许慵懒。Harry想着制服外套一定被他放在了哪里，前阵子的感冒才刚好不久，今天明明很冷，还这么放纵自己。Harry已经不自觉地浅笑，附和着乱了节奏的掌声。

-“啊是Louis!Harry，我跟你说那就是毕业生里的第一名!我超崇拜他!我保证他明年一定会被保送的——”

因为Niall的激动地拍了一下自己的肩，Harry才恋恋不舍地把视线从台上移开。

一旁的Liam和Zayn表情似乎有些凝重。

-“Niall，我们都说了他是——”

-“你们又不认识他!我看他一点都不像那种人!”

Harry在一阵耳鸣中过滤性地听到了只言片语，感受到他们言辞中Louis的轮廓如此模糊。从坐席到台上——他承认这是他切实看见Louis时——他们有着最远距离的一次。

Harry不清楚自己到底认不认识Louis。他怀疑前几日自己是不是真的拥住了他——而那只低烧时的折耳小猫又把说过的软糯话语都藏在了那副眼镜之下——灯光下眉目间闪烁着一种陌生气息。他心不在焉地点了点头，回应着Niall的话。

那种人？  
一剂毒药已经侵入体内，他需要一个答案来解决所有缠绕于心的痛苦。

礼堂的气氛像是苜蓿洒上了一层晨露，罩在了刚刚的沉闷之上。大家纷纷忘却昨日冬夜的漫长，只是并未察觉到这是即将莅临的日出还是覆雪前的最后温暖。

有些低语起伏。毫无防备，他发现自己越发渴求有关于Louis的一切。

 

 

-“噢Louis Tomlinson，我知道他，虽然成绩很好，不过听说私人生活很混乱——”  
-“是!我也听说了!各种交男朋友……可能他男女不拒？真是不懂又有一群女生成天迷恋他，被学校请去谈话还对领导出言不逊……”  
-“他可是唯一一个在读却接病人赚钱的学生呢，想想看，心理学，有老院长做靠山就是了不起啊……”

……

 

Harry有些发颤。但他能看见眼镜下那双蓝色眼睛透出的一丝无力和疲倦,都正与那标准的微笑相背离。可以算得上挺拔但仍瘦小的身躯此时似乎很需要什么依靠。

生活混乱？出言不逊？

Harry不敢扬言自己懂他。

如果说小镇里的男孩们逐渐改善了自己的人际交往障碍情况的话——那么Louis便使他一直紧紧缚住的心终于学会尝试小心翼翼地去靠近另一颗心。

除了他，又有谁能够救自己呢？

 

 

 

/  
他目光所追随之处——伴着走下台阶的人失去了意义。

Harry低头直视着前排的椅脚，笼罩在自己的影子下，几根卷发丝的影印隔开空隙中的光亮，模糊了明暗边界。对于早会的结束词他什么也没听进去。在Niall的提醒下茫然地站了起来，他扫过半圈攒动的人群，学生们解放般的感觉从窸窣的声音和四起的谈笑声扬开。脚下的慢吞吞与左右快速流向门口的人群形成鲜明对比。

目眩。渐渐接近门外漏入的光线。耳边的催促全在万千思绪中流逝。

 

他想要的——可能就是在那人颜容之下心甘情愿的无所遁形。  
他想要的——可能就是稀疏了所有面前的阻挡的一次有勇无谋。

他想要的——应该只有他吧。

于是在捕捉到了遥远人群中Louis的侧脸之时，Harry决定不再畏缩。

 

他曾关起自己，无力追寻任何所求。  
厌烦啜泣，因为不会有什么改善，没有话语，就能够掩藏对世界的敌意。面对嘲笑，他不再盼望有谁能够契合他的心灵。他也许不属于这个时代。仿佛一个与世界互相厌恶的灵魂，形单影只，本该如此。  
第一次有一种甜涩缭绕舌尖且轻轻呢喃它的名字——“喜欢”。

Harry不顾擦过了几个人的肩，也不顾身后友人不解的呼唤，他正要去追寻他的解药。几分欣喜爬上泛红的颊间，和他一起穿过廊道，绕下台阶。细雪稀落，冰凉扑面融在肤间。但这都无需过多在意。终于接近了那清晰起来的背影。独自走在前方。

如果，你也是一个人的话，或许你也需要我吗？

Harry轻喘着，最后深吸一口气。  
是时候去传达有了定义的感情了吧。

 

Louis向着草坪的那侧看去，露出一个笑容。一个女生小跑而过一边将小雪花从发间揉开，停在Louis面前，低头羞涩地浅笑。搓了搓自己红红的脸蛋，然后咬着唇缓缓抬头，两人相对而视。  
她牵过了他的手。  
笑容仿佛一抹奶油色的晨光。

Harry吞下了喉间所有未言的感情。  
任由雪随意落在身上。  
注视着无法触碰的美好——从未属于自己。

 

「宛如一个人提着灯笼寻找失去的东西  
远离现实的事物，远离喧嚣的尘宇  
它脚步缓慢地顺着幽晴的栏杆  
一直走到内心洞窟里的荒凉深处

就在那 黑黝黝地不见半点星光  
在一个似乎一切都要终结的角落里  
灵魂感到有东西隔着面纱在跳动  
那就是你 睡在暗影里」¹

 

有种灼热滚动在喉中引起微痛。  
他又失去了一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹选自雨果(1802-1885)《奥兰波的哀歌》


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这回是关于圣诞节的故事！♡

/  
早就放弃了打伞或是戴帽，书包背带耷拉着无精打采。冻红的脸与失去知觉的手——都无所谓了吧。

Harry感觉很痛。不想承认久违了的泪痕居然因为早上那幕又重回脸上。真是糟透了。

或许这就是失恋？

Harry连饭也没吃就直接跑到了图书馆里，像是打翻了什么的小动物把自己藏起来一样。他知道这里不会有人的——如果他不来的话。

女生的笑脸和两人牵起的手的画面在脑子中如乱麻一般搅在一起。

Harry坐着蜷起身子，紧紧攥住书包像是用尽全力想拥住什么。他怎么办？他不知道自己该如何脱离。这不是谁的责任吧。凭什么那家伙如此狡猾？  
融化的雪沾湿发丝，顺着肌肤滑下，刺骨寒冷。Harry轻轻颤抖。

今天没有阳光。  
飞鸟越过漫长严寒终于触碰暖意,可一场大雪却拖曳着它坠进汪池不复喘息。

今天是整个冬天最后的机会了。第一次这么不渴望圣诞假期的来临。如果Louis今天会来的话，那他至少还会有一个被拒绝的机会。或许还可以自私地乞求他能够救救自己——

身子前倾，下巴抵着桌面，闭上了双眼。

 

 

身体僵硬，手指屈伸困难。双眼的红血丝交缠绕开无规则的白底绘画，眼皮泛着红而微肿。饿意、冰冷重重堆积，拽着身子无法动弹。铃声提醒他是时候该离开了。

他没有等到那酥盐般仍睡意缠蜷的嘶哑声唤醒自己。也没有等到一只手伴着溺入温柔中的笑声捣乱地揉揉自己的卷发。  
没有他——原来这个地方竟没有任何意义。

为什么上天总是给了一点期望最后又只留下无限折磨？做回任由无情捉弄的善类，退回满是庇护的巢穴——永远不值得也不需要获得什么吧。

艰难地直起身子，一下入眼的罪魁祸首无情嘲弄刚刚下过决心的自己——一张纸条。

又是纸条，如果你现在在这里。  
会比这好一百倍。  
我才可能会不计后果地冲上去，拥过你，试试问着或威胁你能不能是我的？  
……

Harry想着摇了摇头，觉得自己真是可笑。现在还是展开它比较实际一点。

 

「抱歉！今天有点事不待在这啦！  
祝你假期愉快 :)   
…  
明年还能见到你吗？ —— L. 」

 

他随便给的什么便是我的一切。

 

 

 

/  
暖烘烘的炉火噼啪地响着，融进忙碌时节中在斑斓装饰后毫不平静的屋中空气。  
铜锅碗勺的撞击、面粉撑开的空隙、远山空谷应邀而来的矮冷杉、跃上餐桌或烛台的冬青……

Harry曲着腿坐在窗台前。  
Gemma一大早就上楼摇醒了Harry，他还没来得及看清什么东西被一把塞到他怀里——

于是他在经过一小时的研究之后，终于摆弄出了这个还算结实的饰物——与小灯缠绕成环的槲寄生¹。手指轻轻触摸小叶片，抚上白色浆果——拿起余下的一枝平视，和窗外的白色原野温和地重合。

-“……有个愉快的假期吗？”

 

不会愉快的。Harry知道。

他低语着，多日的沉默好像堵住了嗓子，话语嘶哑缓慢吐出。此刻植物的清香嗅入鼻中，他放下了植株，将其抱在怀中，低头闭眼，卷发凌乱着散落似与所有的槲寄生一同缠绕。

窗台外漫雪纷扬，蜷缩着的人影仿佛和绿植共生，烛台燃着光芒在毯上投下男孩的剪影。

他和他的愿望都揉进一团白色的梦里。

 

 

-“Harry——”

平静规律的呼吸一瞬抑止，伴着几声不舒服的轻咳，脚尖踢到躺在一边的银色剪刀，冰凉使他下意识地缩了缩身子——Harry睁开了眼。  
是Anne在叫自己吗？

眼前昏黄一片，Harry踮着脚尖走到了床的另一边，途中一次迷糊着失去重心而扑到了墙边。说不冷是假的——眼皮仍抗拒着过快睁开，他困倦地自觉套上了一件外套，找到了拖鞋，准备下楼去。

没有以往节日里邻居的嘈杂声，所以一下飘进Harry耳中的断续背景音是什么？  
Robin开着收音机看报纸的声音？Gemma和男友的谈笑声？还是Anne抱怨着今年的小麦粉质量？  
……

 

他绕下楼梯，打着哈欠，揉了揉眼睛。前厅的圣诞树明显只装饰了一半，彩球四零八落地在地上撑开烛光倒映出的黑点。已经有几份礼物堆在了树下。收音机原来是正在流出一段不太流畅的圣诞歌谣，白绒布沙发上最左侧的身影如此熟悉，温柔的光线晕开在眼中斑斓繁杂的周边布置。Harry用力地眨了眨眼睛，希望能够快点恢复清晰的视野。他晃悠悠地走近，弯腰转头在沙发上的人脸颊上落下友好的一吻。

-“噢Harry……早安。”

 

这特殊的声线，还有两颗像是舀起通透糖浆的蓝眼睛——Harry皱了下眉，凑近了点。

-“早安……Louis？”

这……难道自己还没醒来？虽然不是第一次梦到Louis……Harry却感觉到面前的景象如此真实，偏偏还是在这种节日里。

别那么快醒好吗？这是他对自己的请求。

 

他干脆侧过身把重量都靠在了沙发上，针织的流苏布毯承担了一半的重量，另一半当然落在了Louis的身上。拖鞋不舍地与脚尖分离。他伸出手触碰对方的脸颊，手指划过微凉留下温度。

 

-“Harry…？你怎么了？”

Harry却没有立刻回答。看着对方好像被自己所禁锢，于是嘴边酒窝盛满了满足，绿眼睛似覆上一层迷雾，眼皮低垂着，眼神在对方颈间到唇角萦绕。

最后和手一起停在了嘴前。

 

梦里的人不会躲闪一切的，对吧？

-“我想吻你。”

 

 

/  
-“Harry？你怎么扑到沙发上去了？你在和Lou打招呼？帮我拿一下储物间里的那瓶果酱——”

-“啊……？”

Harry发觉到这并不是梦了。从后方Anne的声音和眼前Louis的一脸红晕之中——

天呐……  
刚刚的自己简直就是那种欲望外溢还直接扑到别人身上的毫无遮拦之人？他不知道该不该庆幸自己什么都还没做。

 

-“对……对不起。我去拿——”

他赶紧不好意思地站了起来，一遍又一遍地理着自己的卷发，背过身去不敢看Louis。脚仿佛与拖鞋打架了一般，挣扎了一会才好好穿上。他大步地迈向储物间，又撞到了木柜的一角，有点疼——

 

Louis还没回过神来，但看到Harry不自然的举动差点笑出声。手在唇边停留，扬起一个没人看见的浅笑。

 

 

他为什么会在这里？

-“Lou——他是我老朋友Jay的孩子啦，但是Jay离世了——我提过的，大概你从来没有注意过。他们一家人都住在城里，只有Louis还留在这里念书。所以让他一个人过节？明天还是他生日——唉可真是一个可爱的乖孩子呢。”

Anne拿过果酱，叹了口气，仍然忙活着手中的一团面团。

-“我把他叫到我们家来过圣诞不过分吧？对了——他是你的学长吧！我还叫他在学校里关照你一下——看样子你们已经认识啦。”

她歪过头来，露出一个舒心的微笑，下意识地去看Harry的表情。

-“你怎么没跟我说过？”

Harry还是有点迷茫。他一边旋下软木瓶塞，一边看着红色的果酱从玻璃壁上一点点滑落回去，留下痕迹。

-“如果你的心情能稳定一点也好啊——上帝保佑你终于肯多跟我们说几句话了。最近你的情况好像又有点变糟了……我可能什么都做不了真的……只是希望你自己能够扫开阴霾——好啦快去楼上叫Gemma来帮我的忙，早知道今年会这么忙就请个帮佣了。”

她收起了笑容，目光有着无可奈何的悲伤，手的动作逐渐停下。孩子是她眼中的星辰，就算是只剩微亮——她也绝不会任由他坠落。  
Harry被Anne的手肘捅了一下肚子，他像明白了什么般点了点头。

Harry终于理清了一切。  
所以，Louis一直都知道我是谁？  
图书馆里的所有——还算是偶然吗？

这提醒他需要赶快走出过于沉重的气氛，在节日里——在Louis面前——变得稍微活泼点吧。

 

 

/  
唱片机在夜晚终于开始工作了。黑胶旋着一支支平稳温馨的颂歌。彩灯都已挂上了树。甘蓝和甜菜根在肉丸酱汁中成为几座小岛，约克夏布丁和烤土豆在最靠近烛光的地方被渲成同一种颜色。

Gemma忙着回各种朋友发来的讯息，时不时逗得自己大笑出声。饮一口气泡酒，不知何时混进了薄荷酱，酸味在嘴中蔓延开来。

-“我们家没有小孩子，也没有请朋友来，所以会有点冷清吧？”

Anne把芝士果酱蛋糕切开，给对面两个一下午一对视就红着脸互相躲开，晚餐开始到现在都保持沉默的孩子送了过来。

-“谢谢。没有呀，很高兴你们能叫我过来——”

Louis用一个甜甜的笑容回应着，一边接过盘子，和伸手去拿的Harry的手碰在了一起。吓得他突然放开了盘子，和另一盘子撞击着发出声响。

-“小心……”

Harry及时扶住了盘子，他看向了Louis。今天的他，有些奇怪——因为早上的自己？

-“Harry，晚上Louis和你一起睡吧？毕竟我们房间也不够嘛，委屈你们挤一下啦！”

布丁冰淇淋浇着奶油一下偏离了目标，洒在了一旁的水果上。

 

 

跟在Harry的身后，Louis低着头有些道不明的紧张，像个郊游路上踩着老师影子的小学生。  
门上的铜铃扎着红丝带，一下摇出清亮的声音。两人一前一后进了房间。

 

只剩半截蜡烛的光在黑暗中跳动。  
他们一人缩在床的一角，没有一点接触。

-“你需要我把蜡烛吹灭吗？”

Harry只好先打破沉寂。他从来没有很好地胜任过这个角色。

-“谢谢，但是不用了……还是亮点好……嗯你有看到我的纸条吗？”

为什么你又狡猾地提起？  
曾就这样痛苦不堪，但此刻在他身边好似能不觉痛楚²。

Harry转过身。看着温暖的映影和光铺在Louis的发间和脸侧。

-“我不想……一点都不想要纸条……我根本就不想和你明年见……”

Louis感受到了身后的人蜷缩起身子，声音颤抖着一瞬动容了所有苦苦压抑的过往。

-“Harry……”

 

Harry也一定听见了吧。  
那些话。

究竟是个怎样的人到底重要吗？他从未停止活在传言和臆测之中。

偶然。这却不能隔绝最终会有人愿意在逆流中停下来，留在你身边——这永远无法动摇一颗真正的心。

Louis最终转过身来，看着Harry甚至从未让眼神离开过自己——谁都无法拒绝这样炽热的心吧。况且自己的心也在一样地燃烧时。

 

-“我羡慕那个女孩子——她可以拥有你——”  
-“……什么女孩子？”  
-“放假前天和你牵手的那个……”

Harry声线越来越低沉，他本不想提的。一想到这个心里就发酸。

-“那是个有着心理疾病的患者啦……我准备读这个专业，所以有尝试着去接触些病例，然后她说谢谢我，让她感觉到有好转——”

患者。  
他又何尝不是呢?  
如果Louis是他的医生——他会不会也能得到Louis更多的——他不敢相信自己连编织的接近都无限渴求。

-“所以，她不是你的女朋友？”

-“不是啊……但是她跟我表白了……”

Harry不开心地撅起嘴。  
什么嘛，那个女生还不是喜欢你。

-“但是我拒绝她了，我说——我已经有喜欢的人了。”

 

好吧。  
都还是他妈的结束了。  
Harry感到心灰意冷，有点泪意蹭上眼眶。明明离自己的愿望靠得这么近，甚至能听到对方的呼吸声，感受到对方的热度，却好像隔着永远也触不到的距离。

-“如果你不打算爱我的话随便你吧。”

Harry想着如果把这句话当成玩笑说出来也没事了吧。一切都要画上句号了。他勉强地挤出一个虚假的笑容。

-“Harry，你听到了吗。”

Louis突然凑近，声音却越发模糊。

-“Hey，我不会被你骗了。没有鬼的声音。”

-“我说我喜欢的是你。你听到了吗？”

-“没有。”

-“我喜欢你。听到了吗？”

-“听到了。我也喜欢你。”

-“我知道。”

Harry难掩乱了的心跳。

他终于能实现什么了——他拥过Louis。

-“我其实有支槲寄生……所以……  
Now kiss me you fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹西方圣诞传说，槲寄生下不能拒绝对方的亲吻。也是一种许愿—相爱的人能够共度余生。
> 
> ²“And pain gets hard but now you're here and I don't feel a thing”  
>  ——《IF I COULD FLY》


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仍然是圣诞节故事！  
> AND THIS CHAPTER HAS A BLOW JOB CLIP.

/  
墙上晕出壁柜的一角，油滴缓缓垂下，火苗散开的一圈微光扑朔着最后的生命。短枝枯叶已不留新绿，白色浆果在昏暗中闪耀，混入纷赴冬夜里耀石们的宴席。似染上墨色的灰绿叶子卷起边界，弯曲了一段甜蜜的梦。一枝槲寄生一瞬从桌角来到两人之间，在墙上留下碎裂了整块光亮的映影——然后在瞬间酥软的手指中悄悄滑下。

或许是滚落到了床底？还是桌脚旁？

这都不重要了。

奶油的甜腻再一次被回忆而起——柔软的唇之中浅舐出一段对餐后甜点的寻觅。

Harry甚至不敢呼吸。他终于吻到了Louis。他们一点都不熟于亲吻，但又如天生相契。

鼻尖抵住了脸颊，干脆蹭着让对方发出轻笑，偷偷睁开一只眼看看对方的表情，结果互相被对方抓到，然后笑着又直到认真地唇齿相依。最后也不知道是谁先低呼出浅息，突破了唇瓣的防线，手也不依不饶地推近更多距离。舌尖也放弃了抵抗，缠绕上炽热的欲望，浅尝着互相眷恋。

Louis轻喘着移开交融已久的温度，眼角和面颊依蕴着热度激起的一层潮红，眼中浮动着情欲，湿润悄悄在眼眶中打转——虽然Harry也好不到哪去。Harry怀疑是不是晚上那杯喝错的气泡酒在作祟，仿佛滋生了过多的涨热，不知不觉中身体已经失去了控制——他还没有喝过酒，酒果然会让人乱了心智？所以现在如此想要触碰Louis——

他们都在想着让自己显得平静一点。对视着，迷乱的呼吸和快速的心跳搅乱了一切——失败了。

Harry咬住下唇，再次向Louis靠近。他才发现Louis紧张地两手垂在身前，手指头搓在一起。

 

-“Lou——你可是学长啊——”

他坏笑着用指尖在Louis手背上画着圈，吓得Louis突然轻颤，双手分开，滑到Harry的手中，然后十指相扣。另一只手撩开了Louis的衬衣——那也算是自己的吧。

薄衣物摩挲着手臂，手心缓缓向上抚过温热的肌肤，轻触似在安抚着对方的微颤。看着无法动弹的Louis，像是一只做错事低着头任人处罚的小猫——只属于自己的小猫。

屋子笼罩在黑暗之中。蜡烛灭了。

Harry想着，不如决定为所欲为？

 

Harry的手来到了Louis的腰间，故意地用指尖扰动着轻颤退却又控制不住前趋迎合的身躯，缓慢画着腰线。他满足于对方燥热的肌肤与低吟的喘息，似一支欲望的乐曲汹涌在最后的堤防——覆水难收。

Louis突然曲起了双腿，嘴中溜出一句呻吟——捏了一下腰的祸首，又滑到了他的身后，停留在臀瓣上，轻轻抚动。引得他不禁缩起了脚趾，无法自拔地溺入一场旖旎的魂魄缱绻。

 

-“既然是心理治疗——我也算是你的病人吧——学长？你以前遇到的病例也有……这样对你吗？”

两只手指停在了裤边，揪出一角，将其轻轻褪下。手开始肆意地揉捏着暴露而出的臀。微小的扭动言着不适，又欲拒还迎地轻叹出阵阵愉悦。被子早就只能挂在两人的小腿之下，委屈地叫唤着自己的存在。想象一下眼前青草颜色的瞳孔在黑暗中已经涣散了理智，被情欲所取代。仿佛和一直以来那个腼腆男孩已不是同一个人。Louis严重怀疑Harry是不是——

两人的手已经放开，他决定反击。

Louis前倾用膝盖抵到了Harry的下身，一只腿窜进对方的双腿之间，不怀好意地轻蹭，向前顶弄。肿胀不会说谎——他得到的该有的反应而十分得意。抬起头来,眼皮半张而倦垂着，舌头舔舐而过留下湿润唇红，微张着如索要什么。解开Harry的衬衣扣子，模仿着Harry的语气，他故意地一边缓慢地开口。

-“啊曾经有一对父母把他们儿子送来时…露出一种奇怪的表情……后来我才知道那个人是有可怕的性欲病症……他看起来……很想操我。”

Louis抬眼，直视着满脸红晕的Harry，在乱发间挂着一丝醉意缠绵。听完Louis的话，不满的表情很快就浮现在脸上，直勾勾地盯着Louis——很好，他已经听见了Harry心中的低吼——你是我的。

解纽扣的工作差不多是时候停止了，他已经得到了对方的前胸和肩膀——他俯在Harry身前，闭上眼睛，在肩上咬下——直到听到Harry的嘶声和感受到愈发滚烫的挺立。  
都怪他那在黑暗中都能渗透人心的眼睛，还有过分勾起别人欲望的声音，当然，还包括完美的臀部——Harry这么想。

 

-“Hey——你明知道我还不能做——你太可恶了——”  
-“当然，你要做个乖孩子嘛。”  
-“那你要小心点——”

Harry往下缩起身子，不怀好意地露出一个笑容，手向下探去。

-“Fuck……Harry……”

他终于勾下Louis的内裤，握住了他的阴茎。温热从褶皱到平滑，疯狂地席卷着一种极致的酥麻。兴味盎然，他继续有规律地抚动着，直到前端。

当凡人看见天使为他失去控制……为他坠落……大概就是这样的感觉吧。

终于，Harry扶住了硬物，拉近脸与其之间已微乎其微的距离。他紧张地咽了下口水，逐渐干涩的喉咙似有什么跳动着而躁动不安。面前明显的硕大正引诱着他张开小嘴，应邀共赴唇齿肉糜间的另一段欢畅。

他愿为他醉生梦死。

包裹住顶端而持续舔弄，吞入而颊间轻缩，一次又一次。对方的手已攀上自己的脑后。自己的名字伴着喘息被一遍又一遍烙印在这迷乱之夜。使其逐渐没入嘴中——已无疑宣告成为两人互相挑弄中的胜者。双眼雾气渐起，初遇的触动使Harry逐渐湿涩了眼眶，但仍努力着继续。过程缓慢，探向未知迷域。他有些哽咽，缓慢地吞吐着前进。有如偷欢的愉悦漫至大脑，飘着晕影的目眩中只留他的名字。一直嗡动在耳边的是最棒的背景音乐——Louis的呻吟和从自己口中传出的淫靡之声。朦胧的余光里扫到Louis扬起了头，掠出美好的颈线。

这是梦吗？

光与影，忍耐与成长，孤独与陪伴。

他曾经觉得自己一无所有，独自在黑暗的世界里疲累穿行。  
而，Louis——使自己不再是一个一半的影子，一半的灵魂。

他深知没有偶然的命运——尽管他也无法分清自己是逐渐康复还是病入膏肓。但一切已经宛若新生。欢愉若能不尽言语，他愿用余下的生命每日说出最动听的话——为了他。

 

-“…Fuck…I…can't…”

指甲陷入卷发之中，他不在意这些—炽热在喉中前行，咸涩的味道逐渐蔓延。胀大赐予深喉最后的温柔，缠绕着彼此一起在糜烂了过去的梦中坠入绝境。

白色浊液也许被尽数吞下，也许依偎在嘴边，无畏地留下痕迹。舌尖最后舔绕过一圈留恋，胸腔里迸发着的火焰燃着余温。慢慢与口中之物分离，湿润黏腻的液体牵扯开来。

Harry抬眼，看着Louis，他想乞求夸奖的——只是炽热的脸庞先迎来了落下的泪。

他已经分不清这是什么意义的泪了。但是总归是为他流的，所以——

 

-“你还……没说……最后那个人呢？”

Harry自觉地解开裤绳，慢吞吞地扒下了自己的内裤，回到离Louis近一点的地方。二人额头相抵。Louis还在喘息着，感到情潮环绕在温暖的屋中，徘徊着不想离去。失力地抬手将Harry的泪水拭去，再次温柔地亲吻脸颊。接着他会意地将手伸向Harry的下身。气息逐渐平稳，看着Harry憋红的脸，嘴角扬起。

他要报复。

-“他没你好看……没你可爱……他不爱看书……不会因为一些小女生吃醋……更不会口我……”

-“喂……Louis！”

 

手指与掌心轻轻摩挲，包裹着上下律动。挑人的言语在紧贴着耳垂的唇瓣中走出。仍感受到一点点的肿胀低吼着渴望。突然用指尖地堵住了出口。

-“我甩了他一掌就让他滚了……”

-“…Louis……求求你了……”

 

Harry蜷起身子，脸埋在Louis的颈间。他是乞求着被释放的阶囚，也是渴望着被治愈的病者。

他的哭腔击溃了Louis，所以Louis不愿他再继续忍耐。  
终于颤抖着随着低声呻吟而射出。Louis举起手给Harry看他做的好事……Harry只能吐吐舌，然后害羞地遮住脸告诉他别闹，起身到桌边揪过几张纸。应该没人管床单也遭殃去了吧。

-“Harry，你怎么懂这些……？”

-“是你在梦里教我的……”

-“啊混蛋——”

-“好吧……是书里看到的啦。”

-“……你平常都在看什么!”

 

 

敲门声这时响起就有点可怕了。  
Harry应该感谢Gemma早上在自己门上挂的铃铛，两人的腿前一秒还缠在一起，下一秒就快速地将被子拉起来直到连头都盖住。虽然过程中过于慌乱，两人的头甚至撞在了一起——现在如果是白天，画面别谈有多糟糕了——

是Anne。

-“孩子们会冷吗？要不要加件被子？还是换根蜡烛？”

-“不用了不用了……祝您圣诞快乐!晚安!”

Anne还在奇怪Harry平常都需要换根蜡烛的，怎么今晚……也许是Louis在比较不怕吧。

-“好吧。圣诞快乐孩子们!祝你们有个愉快的夜晚!”

门关上了。  
Harry和Louis同时舒了口气，然后对视笑了起来。

-“我们确实……很愉快……”Louis揉了揉Harry的一头乱发。

他们贴在一起，感觉心从未如此近过。

 

-“Merry Christmas.”  
-“Lou——Happy birthday!”

 

 

/  
夜里很冷。但Harry觉得这和过往的所有日子都不同。

均匀的呼吸将他唤醒。背后的纤瘦身躯还是固执地圈过自己。Harry挣脱了睡眼朦胧，又不禁想到昨夜那场酣梦淋漓，一切妄为都已悄无声息地逝去——他想着红了脸。一边看着Louis安稳的睡脸，又如在图书馆的一样，又好像已经不一样。

反正，他仍沉没在甜滋滋的爱恋之中。他没忍住浅尝了一口冬晨里的糖霜——在Louis嘴角的那种。

-“Harry……”

伴着微弱的声音，腰间的手突然将自己圈得更紧——他听的见自己的心跳了。

-“对……对不起!我把你弄醒了……”

Harry连忙抱歉，他看到他的小猫眉头紧皱眯着眼，好似仍有半只脚踏进梦境。他其实有在等Louis的回吻。然后有个心满意足的甜腻早晨。  
但最后蓝色默然降临，恰似白雾下那冰冷的幽蓝港湾，无人能够描绘那覆盖着的一瞬刺骨之寒。Harry有些害怕，因为这像极了旧时无光的自己——

-“Louis？你还好吗……”

他低声问出，怕惊扰了这段很容易从手中溜走亦如宝物一般的时光。沉默中Louis再次闭上眼，缓缓将头靠了过来，额头相抵，鼻尖互触。这一刹那有如时间静止，没有言语，也没有相吻。仅仅是一只手来到Harry胸前，贴近——那是心脏的位置。千百首诗都因他而瞬间离开脑中，Harry找不到合适的形容。

仿佛——是谁在无声啜泣。

这是他想要的早晨啊。可是为何有些苦涩？

他们都知道雪连夜未停。最后的稀疏落雪在清晨的几缕阳光中苟延残喘。

没有人会问自己还好吗。从来没有。Louis知道自己无法甩掉所有的流言了。它们会穿过所有的真相，以众人更愿意看到的姿态留在他们心里。  
但Harry不一样。他不能断送未来。

Louis松开了手，紧贴的距离被瞬间拉开，温暖转瞬即逝——这是一个对他们来说都友好的距离——就像是普通朋友一起挤在床上的那样，仅此而已。

-“我们起床吧？”

Harry出神地点了点头。

我们算什么？  
说了互相喜欢然后处的还不错偶尔还能满足一下对方欲望的友人？心被紧紧揪起，一阵难言之痛。他不想失去他——他自私地想要得到。  
Harry一把拉住Louis的手腕，使他跌回床中。

-“我可以问你……我们算在一起了吗？”

去他的吧。Louis没想到Harry居然问出了口。

-“我没有强迫你的意思……如果你愿意……你也可以随意使用我……我会让你开心……你很好，好到我无法触碰，你像是我遥不可及的一场梦——”

Harry不敢直视Louis，他低着头表露一直以来的真实心意。

他果然是个空白的孩子。他的心灵如此澄澈——那么单纯的爱啊。只是很可惜。  
他认为自己根本没有Harry想象中那么好。Louis也没有意识到，自己不只是在安抚一个病者——

-“Harry，你听着，我很开心你说我是你的一切，没有什么比这更让人心动……但是，你对我来说也是唯一。所以，我们没人可以高高在上，我们只是一样的……你从不需要自视卑微，我需要你也就像你需要我一样……你知道吗？”

年少也仍需要有人牵过手引导。不再空白，成长总应趋于完善。但教会你的人也是你最爱的人之时—它的意味更加不同，绵长而珍贵。

-“嗯……”

Harry钻进Louis怀里。

-“好啦，我们当然在一起啦……让我开心的事或许我可以考虑一下。”

这位学长还是一样狡猾。  
Harry笑着想。


	7. Chapter 7

/  
终于。雪停了。

Harry望着窗外白茫茫的原野。公路、小道都覆着厚厚的雪，远山上的高杉木费力地想要留下点颜色，挣扎着在白毯中缀上星星点点的墨绿。澈明的天空洗净了最后一抹云晕，地平线上的微红影影绰绰，有如上帝之吻。

他们早早地醒来之后。一起溜进浴室，红着脸不做声地直到让肌肤打上泡沫。躲避着对方的眼神仿佛在抑制自己不要走火——

喂，Harry Styles.清醒点!  
他已经是你的了。

微卷的发梢，贴在额前，与水滴共赴一片温漉。红润肌肤，分明颧骨。泡沫顺着背脊沟缓缓而下，到凹下的腰窝，到丰满的臀……偶尔的仰头引出那勾人的弧线。  
白天比夜晚更危险。

很明显，他的学长又在无意中将他一次又一次撩拨。小空间里雾气缭绕，但他不至于远得看不到——那是一种罪恶的积压。

他平息着心中的欲火。

 

-“Harry？你怎么一直在搓手臂，再搓下去估计要起火了吧？”

Louis笑着转过身来，用手把泡沫抹在了Harry的脸上。

-“我……”

是的，他确实要着火了。可是Louis为什么看起来全然不知?还能这么自然地开着玩笑？仅仅是指尖划过脸颊，他就觉得自己腿软。他紧张地咽了口口水。喂，难道自己就这么不令他——

-“……需要我帮你吗?”

Harry心跳不已。天呐，Louis指的是什么?  
他害羞地点了点头。

-“你在干嘛?快转过去……”

Harry简直不能再紧张了。温热气息慢慢接近，他自觉转过身去。等待着，内心如奇英¹一般燃烧。水流缓下，他缩起了脚趾。后背覆上的手与暖流共同抚动着他的神经，仿佛就要渗出汗来——

只不过是帮忙淋洗后背而已。

他嘲笑自己。

-“哎呀!Harry不好意思……”

Louis藏着笑意的话伴着后背的凉意一起直直窜上，Harry哆嗦着躲开了背后洒过来的水。

温水调成了冷水!在冬天!对他那愚蠢得想太多的男朋友!这又是他的恶作剧!

-“Louis!”Harry气鼓鼓地转过身，看着边掰回温度控制器边笑得不行的Louis，他一手摸着自己的背脊想驱赶凉意，一边走近——

花洒不甘地垂向地面，一瞬落在了地上，水流在周边挖开一个又一个水花小坑——静止了的一切被附上一段水流的浅浅吟唱。Harry突然打滑向前，重心随意奔走，直到感受到肌肤相触，双方的灼热被毫无遮拦地分享。他滑倒了。而且把Louis也压在了地上——哼自作自受。

他拿开自己护在Louis下方的手，一阵疼痛。他无力起身。

 

-“嘶……Harry?你还好吗?”

是Louis的触摸。还有他担心的神色。他能让疼痛不是现在感觉上的主导者——由于瓷砖表面的冰凉，Louis发出微弱嘶声，身子前倾，两人的身体似有似无地摩擦着。  
于是无形的控制湮没在瞬起的欲望之中。

-“别…你知道…我们刚洗干净…”

他甚至在拒绝。噢太糟糕了。自己真的那么不惹他有一点点欲望吗?还有手臂在隐隐作痛，他觉得自己甚至可以挤点眼泪出来。他悻悻地放开了Louis，情绪无比低落。不仅是因为他们什么都没做，还有他对自己吸引力的怀疑。Louis也许觉得昨晚已经足够了。

对于要让别人怎么更喜欢自己真是一门学问，他努力回想至今为止看过的所有浪漫情节，可是他们现在如此贴近，让他脑中一片空白——终是一无所获。

 

-“那……就亲一下?”

得到许可的男孩抬眼满是喜悦。  
不久就有蜜糖般的浓郁甜味在口中散开，如周围雾霭弥漫，久久不去。

 

-“……唔……冷……Harry……差不多了吧?”

-“你也知道冷?刚刚还故意捉弄我……”

-“……哼你都快把我盯穿了，我那是帮你降温!”

 

 

 

/  
烛台挪到近处，火簇拥着烛芯与笔的落影在桌间共舞。偶尔写点什么的时候，习惯性地咬着笔的末端，肩上的薄外套不知何时悄悄落下——但冰冷早已溜走。

就在几分钟前。

赤脚轻踮，从Harry身后钻出一个脑袋，柔顺的发丝蹭过耳间脸侧，些许痒意却又有种说不出的舒心——大概因为他是Louis吧。直到停留在他的肩头，像一只倦了的小猫依偎着主人，Harry真想让他天天待在自己身边。

-“你有没有想过——你未来最想做的事?”

Harry从没想过未来。  
他过往的生命波流没有一点涟漪，他没有把任何事物置于喜爱的地方然后拼命追逐，他只是想一味躲藏和隐身——现在，如果这应该被作为一句合格的情话，他可能需要回答「我的梦想就是你啊」什么的看似浪漫的话语，但仔细想想，Harry不由得心里一酸。

那个榜首的名字，那个留下各种可爱纸条的人，那个站在礼堂中央风姿俊逸的人，那个对着女孩笑得明朗的人——Louis那么特别，那么优秀。而他什么都不是。他怕自己留不住他——似乎这也是理所当然的。

-“我不知道……”

Harry垂下了眼，手指无措地卷起纸页的边。

-“噢你想等着被我养?”

撞上Harry的额头，Louis轻笑出声。

-“Louis……很痛!”

不出意外地红了脸。这样可以认为Louis想和自己在一起很久很久……直到变老吗?那是一种微弱的喜色闪过绿眸——有什么曳着火光飞临，碧水漾开波澜。

-“你知道的……我明年就该去大学了。”

霎时火光泯然。Harry不敢随意踏入那片叫做分离的地域。他不让自己去想那些——Louis会在那之前结束一切吗?然后去到他该去的那种鲜丽圈子，直到自己再也找不到他。他真的不想谈这个话题。他不想知道Louis的决定。在这时，尽管是在Louis面前，他仍然想逃避。

-“……你该加件衣服。”

Harry扭过头带着慌乱站起。

 

Louis边推脱着屋内很温暖根本不需要穿那么多，边在高个男孩有力的双臂下裹上了一件厚牛仔外套。他撅起嘴抗议，可能是因为强行被结束的话题，可能是因为他现在真正需要的并不是一件外套。但是这并没什么实际的作用，只会让对方愈发想啄上一口这只在怀中挣扎的小刺猬。

Louis匆匆躲开，紧接着用一个笑容虚饰。

-“抱歉，我先去楼下和你母亲打个招呼——毕竟我还是客人嘛!不能白住，也许要帮个忙什么的吧？”

延长的尾音卷进打开门而发出的铃音中。

-“你也要记得穿暖和点!”

这种若即若离让他有些不安。  
这提醒着他，他们仍是秘密——他的拥有很脆弱。

Harry握紧了笔又放下。  
急促地折起誊写好的纸页，夹好几张零碎纸片，藏进了Louis自己的外套的口袋。紧接着有些慌乱地顺了顺头发——到楼下去吧。

 

 

 

-“……确实只需要最后的……”

熟悉的低声线钻进耳朵，Harry放慢下楼的脚步，捕捉着两个身影的对话。Anne和Louis。

-“他确实好了很多……这都是你的功劳……”

-“请相信一切都会好的。”

 

Harry不清楚他们聊了什么。也许，真的如此吧，一切都会好的。  
至少现在，他只要笑着走到沙发前，就能看到他的全世界。

 

 

/  
Louis Tomlinson，你逃不过了。

Louis想着。

他注定是名不合格的医者——这都是因为Harry Styles。

而且对方并不知道一切都是他的计划——初遇的纸条、无意的接近。刚好喜欢图书馆的Harry倒是让他省了不少力。他在制造一场偶然又并非偶然的治愈故事，只是这稍稍有点偏离预计轨道。

除了昨晚。

这不应该。他见过的患者多了，Harry也什么特别的，真的。

 

他时常羞涩的面容和红扑扑的脸蛋。  
他放松地埋入书中和笨拙地咬着笔的末端。  
他挑衅地叫着「学长」然后疯狂地想将自己占为己有。  
他那卸下心防好似没有任何问题的笑容——

好吧。他提醒自己这只是工作罢了。

Harry只是被故意的温和与虚假的偶然哄骗了而已。当他表露心意并吻着自己，仿佛紧紧抓住一粒手心中的药之时——他知道，这很好，Harry很依赖自己。  
他已经好得不能再好了。

Harry的依赖——那是一种惧怕失去而回到过去的表现。可是现状却是自己根本无法拒绝他——自己脱离原有的掌控局面，忘情沉溺于名为Harry Styles的毒药之中，心甘情愿地被反噬。

当Anne说他们已经搬到了镇里，并且给他寄来了一大笔定金时。他知道一切已经没有回旋的余地了。

该死的院长，他明明已经说过自己毕业前不再想接任何患者了。只是Anne曾是Jay的旧友……所以，他被认定了一定会接受。

他没法保证人人都有他那么一颗强大的心。  
家庭的裂离，同学的欺压，母亲的离去。

曾经并没有好好学习，经常控制不住坏脾气和别人打架。他独来独往，性格孤傲，抵挡不住其他人对他家人的诋毁。他无所谓结果给出的弱小答案，所以无所谓最后浑身是伤地回家。母亲从严厉到温柔的话语就能让他保护一切。

-“妈妈，我不允许他们说你。”

-“你是个好孩子，除了外表强大，更需要的是一颗强大的心。”

 

最后，当血腥味再次在口中散开时，他只身面对的只是一间空房子了。他固执地不愿和妹妹们一起离开。他对这里有着特别的执念，伤痛之地更适合默默守护那些心中脆弱的过往，更适合逐渐学会强大。他遇到了那个传授给他心理学知识的老院长。而相反，随着他不断升学，也开始分担和兼任病患工作，这也刚好填满了他本可能无光的人生——不得不承认，这也给了他一笔良好的报酬。

他以为夺得第一名的位置之后、能够治愈更多人之后，他就能摆脱周边的乱流了。但——恶言从不会停止。

-“怕不是和那个老院长有什么秘密关系……”  
-“昨天我还看他拉着个小女孩的手，今天他就勾搭上另外一个男人了……”  
-“这是用‘心理治疗’的借口找乐吧?我看他的第一还不知道实不实呢!或许是他跟老师……”

 

所以，真相什么的，他们从来都无所谓。他也不需要任何人。他不期待。

是的。  
生日那天收到的大学面试通知代表着——  
一切都要结束了，他很快就能离开这了。以胜利者的姿态而不是逃走的弱者——去追寻他想要的一切，亲手得到的一切。

只不过，他是在Harry身边醒来的。只不过，他还答应了他们能够在一起。

他不会忘记他来到Harry家的原因。本是因为Anne说Harry突然又情绪低下，完全不说话，吃完饭就把自己关在房间里。他只好突然做客。

他有时想——他到底想要什么。你会伤害Harry。显而易见，你没有办法和任何人在一起。外界的言语毁掉一个人是多么简单——你再清楚不过了。Louis觉得自己很贪心，尽管这种开始已经被写上了分离——他仍有点想拥有他。

真的只是有点。

转念想想吧，你只是害怕拒绝了他，然后治疗成果一下崩盘罢了。你就是这样自私的人。他绝对不至于会因为离开Harry而悲痛欲绝。不至于困住了自己。  
不至于不至于——

Louis在心里默念着，重复着一次又一次。在离开之前，必须要让一切都要结束。

直到自己背叛了自己。

 

-“那……就亲一下。”

很不幸，他也想索求更多。  
他渴望Harry。

 

 

 

/  
老房子没有一丝生气。葡萄藤在满是锈的铁栏上蔓延出干枯的乱序痕迹，积雪融水肆意洗着脚下灰白色的砖。Louis回到昏暗的屋子里，并不想将Harry的外套脱下，他打开灯，被冷清吞噬。  
这还是他应有的生活。而不是那触及到过多美好的圣诞——那种令人渴望又惧怕的家的感觉。

把手上的衣物丢在沙发上，一块厚厚的白色纸封从口袋中溜了出来。

包裹着许多小纸片。

 

都是他曾经写给Harry的纸条!

那些可能是浮于草稿纸背面的草率字体，可能是他计划好的接近方法，可能是没忍住心动的妄想——他细数着，一张又一张，有着他自己曾经跃动的心情，有着曾经两人的无聊传递，不直接说话却想传纸条给对方的一种特别吐露。

和划过的指尖一起，心在颤动。翻过一面，写着的是Harry的字。

 

「这是你给我的第一张纸条。  
你居然叫我小卷发!  
你害得我一整天都想着自己说了什么梦话!  
还有——想着你。」

「你叫我帮你拿书，我真的很想笑——  
还有我们离得那么近的那一刻，我以为你要吻我了!我中计了，完完全全。」

……

「我看到那个女孩和你牵手的时候，就满是狼狈地跑进图书馆，结果发现好像只是因为想要等你…… 原来，我每天都去图书馆已经不是因为我喜欢那，而是因为——喜欢你。」

 

他……这也太浪漫了吧。Louis难以平复现在就想回到Harry的家，冲上去抱过他的心情。这不只是依赖。  
不是不是。

去他的分开吧，等个一年又有什么呢?这样的Harry一定会等他的，不是吗?

再试试吧!告诉他，告诉他。  
治疗的告终，让上次的未来对白涂满两人共同的颜色。

Louis意识到自己想要的到底是什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹阿拉伯民间传说的精灵，诞生于火。


	8. Chapter 8

/  
冬夜，灰尘也在扑朔。它被打上一层微弱灯光，就再也不倦于凌晨的冰凉，依着老旧而泛黄的玻璃开始一段绵长的梦中呓语。

床上的男孩不知是第几次翻过身来。长息继续搅乱着久久不归平静的心，他睁开了眼——蓝眸若一株幽兰，被裹挟在暗影恍惚之中，失了明澈，涣了凝灼，但仍有什么在烁动。

Louis承认自己一晚上都没有睡好。终于起身。他决定撇开眼神，远离静躺在桌上的罪魁祸首——Harry赠回的纸条们。还算从容地坐在桌前，掀开厚重书页，抓起一支笔，对自己说:学习吧。

但一样。他满脑子都是Harry笑起来时的两个深酒窝、Harry慢吞吞的语速、Harry看书时垂在颊间的卷发、Harry拉近两人距离时的渴求眼神……他甚至想象出Harry在写纸条背面时也许有那掩不住悸动与爱意的画面——他低头一看，不知不觉中自己在纸上写了——很多个「Harry」。

他被他的病患纠缠，无论白昼或夜梦。而他自己却也欲罢不能。他曾温柔低语、给予许多无助之人怀抱的温暖——那些必要的亲密能引他们走出阴霾，但他从未混淆了心的界限。  
在迷迷糊糊地答应和Harry在一起之后，他本只觉得这是计划的一部分，而现在，他是真的觉察了自己的心——他喜欢Harry。

Louis摸了摸自己滚烫的双颊。这是一份他从未有过的心情。

你该说出来。  
他想着。俯身在桌面上，盯着纸上的墨体开始缓缓翩舞——那是「Harry」，不仅带走了他心底的迷霭，而且也走进了他的梦。

 

第二天的早晨。  
他就给Anne发了信息。

「很抱歉这么早就打扰您，但是我有些关于Harry的事想说。一直以来，他都让自己的心孤独封闭，但他对愿望的渴求却超于常人。他本身就有无限光芒，只是一直静默藏匿。但当他遇到所爱之物时，却比所有人都要有勇气。  
我接近他的方法最后导致了一些超出预想的结果——我想这段时间里，他所给我的同样也是一种爱。所以在一切结束之后，我也仍想待在他身边，如果他愿意。  
很抱歉——希望您能谅解我的私心。」

发送完。Louis转头看了看那份远道而来的面试通知——他满意地想，一切都还来得及。

 

但，离开的期限才刚开始叫嚣。

 

 

/  
-“是那个Louis？Louis Tomlinson？!”

还剩一半果茶的高玻璃壶被不爽地扯开，与桌面摩擦发出刺耳的声音，只因为它很明显挡住了Harry对面那三个男孩的视线。他们张着嘴且表情复杂，他们也许可以把手中的一整包薯条一口塞进嘴里吞下——不需咀嚼。

Niall两手撑在桌面上，站了起来。对面的Harry红着脸羞涩地点了点头，然后小口抿入茶，似乎想用搪瓷茶杯挡住他一半的脸，和他那过分外溢的甜蜜气息。Niall撇起嘴，叹了口气，又坐了下来。毋庸置疑，Niall是他们当中表达惊讶最优秀的一位。

Harry很高兴这学期他终于加入了个像样的学习小组——尽管大家一见面就开始大聊圣诞假期的愉快经历，而小组作业早就抛在后头了。他也终于有了和友人外出的机会，导致Anne替他兴奋紧张得在大厅里踱来踱去，根本不知道该准备点什么好。

Harry喜欢他们。  
他认为心事就是应该告诉朋友的，而且他有些烦恼需要解决。

虽然Liam平时老是严肃地打破过于疯狂的场面，然后套用几句貌似老教授也说过的话，劝劝大家守点规矩学习去吧——总之有他在，错过时间什么的完全不需要担心……  
Zayn比起其他两人平时话就显得很少，但Harry能察觉出他是一个很温柔的人，而且还能在美术课上教自己两招——虽然他只是看看根本学不会罢了。  
Niall更不用说是像只小精灵般的男孩，直言直语，乐于分享，和其他人总能有共同话题——重点是他从不附和大众，他很纯粹，而且他相信Louis。

 

-“Harold你怎么都没跟我提过!才过了一个假期，你就跟我偶像搞在一起了？还是你们早就……噢难怪你上次开完会就跑走……”

-“Harry，我们都说了他不是什么好人，你肯定只是他的猎物之一啊……”

-“够了，Liam，别那么死板了!你就承认吧，上次你还跟我说羡慕Louis那么优秀呢……说起来你也是道听途说嘛!”

 

桌子被敲得发出杂乱的声音——令人熟悉的感觉。

-“可能是需要更多了解吧……不过你们相信我吗?”

Harry放下了杯子，坚定有力地说出。友人们要被他的眼神给说服了。

-“但是看你这么单纯也不会说什么假话……那么，我决定!帮助Harry打击坏人辨别真爱小分队现在成立了!”

Liam站起，双手交叉在胸前，成功地让自己和他们那位严肃的老教授相像。

-“诶这是什么组织!我要加入!”

Niall咽下口中的食物，赶忙举起手来，顺便拉起了一旁看起来不太想应和的Zayn的手。而Harry一脸疑惑。

 

-“就是……我们想些办法，检验一下Louis Tomlinson到底是个怎样的人!”

-“这根本不需要检验好吗!还是算了吧，Harold，你说是吧?”

就当Niall认为这个组织并没有什么实际用处的时候，他看见Harry咬着唇且摸了摸鼻子，像是在认真地思量着什么，然后慢慢开口。

-“那个……你们能教我怎么……谈恋爱吗?”

 

 

-“啊?你是说他老是躲开你的亲吻?这不应该啊……如果他只是想要泡你的话……难道这是什么伎俩?”

-“……啊学长好可爱真的!Harold别那样看我!我没有要跟你抢人的意思好吗!”

听完Harry支支吾吾的阐述，Liam和Niall经历了由偷偷忍笑到感到怪异的阶段，而且对Louis Tomlinson有了许多新的认知。  
特别是那种谈起恋爱也似乎很笨拙的样子……根本不像传言中的那种高手?

 

-“看来还是要实践见分晓……明天你就可以见到他了吧?”

Liam看着Harry开心地笑出酒窝边点着头，他就知道这孩子真是完完全全陷入爱情之中了，虽然他也没办法帮忙判断这是命运还是陷阱。

-“你听我分析……”

 

 

-“等一下……我们今天出来不是为了作业吗?”

 

 

 

/  
冬季还未悄无声息地过去，滞留在小镇上空，温度稍缓。Harry深吸了口气，推开了图书馆的门。

新旧报刊静静地躺在一起，笼罩在帘下的阴影中，黑白色块堆叠似堕入梦魇。置物台前的空地被几个大箱子所占据，灰黑地砖仿佛不满所承受的重量，于是隐藏了它们的影廓。今日的氛围有些怪异的低压。

他径直走过，绕上楼梯，一个熟悉的身影入眼。是Louis。

午后的一开始就遇见他，一切都那么美好。另一面Harry却有些心生胆怯。可他无法控制自己长久的思念缠绕在一起，直到耳畔嗡鸣、心火点燃。脚步轻快，他来到Louis的身后，伸出手，拉住了垂在Louis背后的书包带子。

-“中午好……Louis。”

那日思夜想的面容，立刻掩藏疲惫舒缓开来——Harry都能注意到这些细节。他担心地皱了皱眉，却还是抵挡不住对方的笑容，尽管那喜悦的成分他也无法判断真实。

他——是不是忘记我们的事了?他会说什么呢。他会像我想他一样想我吗?

Harry缩回了手。  
也许他们的关系随时能一笔勾销，只要Louis又变成那个他无法触碰的学长，那个仅限于图书馆中的秘密——

他不得不需要执行友人给的建议了。

 

 

-“我……很想你。”

Harry垂下了头，犹豫了一会还是说了出来。

 

（Liam:“你一见到他，就直接表达想念!看他的反应……大概会是得到同样的回答吧!然后你就能从他的反应中看出这到底是不是敷衍。”）

 

-“嗯……走吧。”

Louis扭过头去，不再看Harry，手指了指上方，然后默不作声地迈上阶梯。

这就是他的回答?Harry的心一沉。

他沮丧地跟上,脚步的前行因赌气而变得快速，因而立刻走到了Louis的身边。他看见Louis双手抓着书包带，红红的面颊，咬住下唇而稍稍弯起的嘴角——很可爱。

好吧。Harry想再让Louis承认他依旧是属于他的。一句「我也是」真的那么难吗?还是他根本不想承认他们的关系?然后到楼上找到一个大家都冷静的时间里说那天不过是节日气氛一时冲动——

 

-“Harry……上楼的时候要注意……”

Louis停下了脚步。

-“那……我们可以牵手吗?”

（Liam：“比起其他的来说，这个应该很简单吧。看出他到底想不想碰你——咳咳我是说如果连在学校牵手都不的话，更何况是在周围都没人的图书馆诶，那你真的处境危险了——”）

Harry对上那双蓝眸，任由自己湮没其中。他想要触碰，他需要触碰。比起那晚彼此分享的温度，还要更多。

-“我相信你自己应该不会从楼梯上摔下去吧。”

他无比受挫。苦涩地呼吸，他的自尊一点点坍倒。或许过了圣诞，一切都该恢复原样了。而属于他的Louis——都停留在那一天。但他的心，却没办法停留。

 

 

看着Harry垂下头默默走上楼。Louis松了口气，紧张地捏了捏自己不争气的面颊。

自己的感情应该没有那么明显吧?顺着书包带子回头时，他的心跳也随之被牵扯。当看到了Harry时，他的爱意呼之欲出，但他知道这还不是时机，况且现在的他——只是见到Harry而已，就已完全羞于情愫，更别说直接表达想念了。他安心地收下Harry的话，心里如飞舞着依麦蒂山上的蜜蜂¹，面颊绯红渐起。

牵手?  
他也是如此地想要触碰——

 

等等，Louis Tomlinson.  
你确定你现在的手心不是微漉的吗?你是不是忘记剪指甲了?还有——手该怎么牵?不对。他们上次明明是有牵过的。在微醺的雪夜，在那温存里，在Harry的主导下——Louis认为自己没办法再往下回忆了。他很肯定，现在自己一定红透了脸，而且手心的汗也不合时机地溜出。他甚至无法更多对上Harry的眼。

他只能选择逃走。刚好逃进未来里——为了正式通过面试，为了不再任他人的臆测左右，为了他们能共同拥有的更好将来。

 

 

/  
这之后的几天。他们甚至没有做任何为恋人名义的事情。

Harry觉得自己搞砸了。他感到Louis总是疏离他。Louis不是埋头在书里，就是在不停奋笔疾书，最近几天甚至没有去图书馆——或许是学业很重吧，他可是要准备毕业的啊。但距离毕业季是不是还有一段时间?

他们没有交心相谈。Harry认为是自己在躲避关于未来的一切，而Louis却会在永远前进不会回头。

Harry想着，一个人悠悠地晃过长廊。看着昏黑的云追逐着孤鸟越压越低。草叶窸窣，让他想起城里那条街旁的植物，和起风时街角花店花叶相触的画面。这是他来到这里第一次回忆起城里。他不知道这是不是代表着他已经释怀了什么。

 

逐渐传来嘈杂声——无异于城中的那般。他同时看见走廊尽头学生们正挤在公告栏前。他只想无声地走过去。身旁经过两个正在交谈的学生。

-“听说了吗?Louis Tomlinson有了新的交往对象。”  
-“你未免也知道的太晚了吧?你还没看公告吗?”

 

新的交往对象?难道他们的事大家都知道了?是Louis说的?……他承认!  
Harry不好意思地用手中的书挡住了脸，难掩心里的一阵激动。

等一下，公告栏?

 

他走近人群，好不容易在圈层中挤到一个看得清的位置。

*恭贺……我校Louis Tomlinson和Eleanor Calder被……大学保送录取，于3月提前毕业……

以上的信息足够让Harry抖落手上的书。加上那附在下方的照片。女生美丽动人。

-“看到了没?就是那个什么El的，听说她追了Louis很久，终于还是用成绩征服了他啊。”  
-“哇一起被保送上大学，这么浪漫……看来Tomlinson这次是终于找到自己的真心了啊。”

真心?  
他狼狈地蹲下，手无措地追寻着书的踪迹，在人群的挤压和腿脚的挪移中一片眩晕。  
Harry感到自己正在被撕裂。  
他自己像是他的书一般在地上被随意践踏。所有的所有成为碎片，不过是自己的痴心妄想罢了。

他终于捡起书，封面已不堪入目。他无视着旁人的连声抱歉，也听不见把自己拉起来的学生的声音，他无力地离开这里。

此刻，Harry觉得自己无处可去。  
原来——他从未有过归宿。

 

 

/  
Harry一进门，发现Louis正坐在沙发上笑意融融地等着他。裹着柔和的光线，淡却了所有漠然，此刻犹似永恒。

他又做梦了，他想。心里十分苦涩，他暗自决定这是最后一次。

他扔下书包，似有决意地向Louis走去，踏上毯子，每一步都好似人鱼姬行走在刀刃之上，准备予以爱人最后的诀别，然后等待着最终化成泡沫。

蹲在Louis身前，抚上面颊，靠近吻上。像是当时无意地那样。就只是面颊，只是面颊就好了。他感到鼻头一酸——梦里也会落泪吗?

-“Harry……我想你。”

这个Louis——少见地摘下眼镜，长睫毛的晕影乖巧贴合眼睑，被吻过的地方迅速蹭上红色。而且不吝啬于Harry几日来最想要的言辞。  
但，这些都太晚了啊。

-“还有些事想要告诉你……”

Harry瞬间发觉这是现实。他看了看面前闪躲着眼神的Louis。他顿感恐惧，一瞬拉开距离。

-“其实我接近你是为了帮你治疗……”

他觉得自己彻头彻尾地被骗了。果然，一切都是假的。传言不是传言。无名的怒火交杂着求饶的自尊，Harry颤抖着开口。  
是吧——接下去Louis也许就会道歉，然后对他们并不算什么的关系一笑置之，然后告诉Harry自己的工作结束了，告诉他也别记住那些虚假的过往，然后和他的女友走到众人的眼中。

-“我已经知道一切了。”

Louis显得更无措了。他想试着拉近距离，小心翼翼地走近Harry，一边习惯性地搓着手指。

Harry早就知道了?是Anne说的吗?Louis认为自己需要快点沉淀下如漫沙的思绪。  
Harry说他知道——代表着他能够释怀地接受刚开始有计谋的自己?代表着他愿意等自己?代表着他已经知道了自己对他的真切的爱?

那所有都会顺理成章吧。Louis沉浸在自己的喜悦里。你该说出来。

-“我一直都……没找到合适的时间说……也或许是不好意思说，所以Harry，我……”

「我真的很喜欢你。  
你愿意等吗?  
这之后——就是永远。」

 

-“你是骗子。”

不是的。Louis开始害怕。他感到Harry在后退——和他所有的信心，和刚刚的期许一起，退回深渊谷底。

-“Harry……我承认……但是……”

-“果然，你在玩弄我——原来的我肯定会假装无所谓这些，然后装作傻子绕在你身边等你——但是，谢谢你，我已经学会不再做那自卑方了，至少面对我的心，我不会隐瞒任何对你的感情——而你，不过就是连点真心都没有的人。”

绿色的瞳孔充满了绝望和陌生。Louis被一点点击溃。

没有真心?  
这该是从那些人口中出来的话啊——可是他是Harry，他的Harry——  
Louis觉得自己已经在跪下请求，请求Harry不要也做那他最害怕的人，但说出的话却具挑衅意味。

-“所以你他妈的相信流言?”

-“什么流言——我只是要一个真相。而它们给了我真相，不是吗?”

跌撞坠落。他没有办法再说出苦苦忍耐已久的感情了。Harry的话是一把利刃，精准刺入他的痛点。没错，只要接受了，一切便是真相。

他发现——他们的心正在分离。

-“那就到此为止吧——如你所愿。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹传说中盛产蜂蜜的地方。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最终回。  
> 愿如流舆论，终随风逝。

「在今天人人附和或以为不妨默认的真理，很可能在明天变成虚无缥缈的氤氲，但还会有人认为是乌云，可以将一阵甘霖洒落到地上来。」º

/  
手臂蹭过木书架的边界，Louis转过身直至停留角落。

后背与白墙密语。他如一件小物被置于两扇窗面交接的尽头。他尝试着看清面前的人——正慢吞吞地拉过纯白纱帘。慵懒依偎脸侧的卷曲发丝，微张唇下那隐约的可爱虎牙，穿过幔纱而在鼻尖上跃着的朦胧淡光——

 

-“这样……就没人看得见我们啦……”

多么幼稚的举动。他们躲藏在幔纱之后的角落里，像是以为即将在捉迷藏里取胜而自得的孩童。Louis不禁想笑，但他不知道为什么自己却只想点点头回答对方的一切谬言。他能感觉到一只手牵勾起的温暖，在交触中好似扬开火花。他微微仰头，用另一只手抚上高个男孩的面颊。戳戳酒窝——镜面般的笑意萦绕而起。他们笑着，他越发现自己深陷不拔。

他只想靠近，或许更近。他甚至想踮脚——他现在只想吻他。

-“Harry——”

 

在纱帘已然绕向另一个世界的时候，Louis才从泛旧的甜味中抽离出来。

噢，对。他记得他们早就结束了。他甚至在梦里也模糊了男孩的面容。他再也不相信什么一年半一点都不长的话了。

转瞬间他一抬眼，却还能迎上Harry的眼神。已有如无飘散起一缕云烟的渊海，黯淡凛然。

Louis垂下眼，轻轻地牵勾着冰冷的指节——没有挣扎，却也没有回应。他讨好似的摇了摇他的手，听着自己的心正祈祷着一次驻留。

-“你跟那些人——没有区别。”

 

 

-“Louis——醒醒——已经闭馆了。”

洒下弱光的顶灯下了逐客令。霎时视线与杂乱无章的桌面相对，Louis拂起前发，掌心隐隐湿漉，汗渍感蔓延全身。他想从梦里的恐惧中脱离。

-“……好。”

急忙起身，一眼扫过衬映在窗布上模糊不清的长影，扫过熟悉的歪斜字体阻断了心的久久僵硬，放大了一段淅沥拍击玻璃的雨色亦然。他戴上眼镜，带回清醒——他需要清醒。耳边人们缓踏地砖离开的声音也一起清晰起来。他看着面前的长发女生帮自己叠好了书。

-“叫你出来陪我，你也真是的……直接就睡着。我还记得我们走的时候大家怎么祝福我们的呢——至少给我的待遇也应该稍微好点吧!”

女生把长发甩到身后，笑着演出一脸不快的样子。

-“Eleanor……”

-“玩笑啦玩笑——没想到我只能在别人口中和你在一起。真是再惨淡不过了吧?”

Louis微微笑着无奈耸肩，背上包，将椅子推进桌下。他跟在Eleanor身后，做了踏离这座图书馆的末尾之人。

撑开伞，任由雨点敲击伞面，不安分的绚色夜灯开始和镜片上的雨点溶在一起，稀释了一片从未停歇的喧嚣。这才填满了他的思绪。

他有时候会想念雪声——  
松软攀上鞋面，或是悄然曳落于松枝，或是温柔扫散于帽檐。他还未曾用指尖沾取融雪，赠送自己和他共有一次鼻尖浅贴。

雪呼啸过窗扬不入他曾紧拥的梦。  
就在迎不来下一场之时通通走向结局。

他最终被城市烟火紧紧拥抱。  
却和最初一样，仍旧孤影。  
他知道笑容难替，他知道这是欲盖弥彰——饱受赞誉之时，笑却只是碎片。裂痕的存留、锋利的棱角仍不断提醒他——你丢了什么。

-“边走边说——我已经找到了。关于你那个小男友以前的——这是地址。”

-“谢了。Eleanor。”

 

钻入车内，拭去镜片上的雨滴小渍——他知道这是徒劳。Louis轻轻呼吸。

终究还是只能通过这样的方式了解他的过去。然后最后倾心于他。

无论还再有没有一次偶然。

 

 

/  
Niall还记得那天来到Harry家的时候，他本已欲言骚动事端的所有不解。

在这之前他既听见了所谓的新闻，又听了Liam在看到公告栏后的愤怒言语，最后听见Zayn在捏爆了一个汽水瓶后说出他们该一起去找Harry时的低沉嗓音。

他们气冲冲地来到老教授办公室门前，打算要到Harry家的地址。Liam还是理智地说先让大家平息下心情，然后自己却用着不同常人的力气敲起了门。Niall已经没心情翻个白眼或是戏言一下，他们前后脚涌进门内，老教授皱着眉听了他们的请求。

-“噢你们是说Harry Styles啊……你们有什么事找他吗?”

老教授拉开小窗轻咳了几声，边吐出几句话，显得神情怪异。Niall这才把捂在鼻前的手拿开，室内的烟味逐渐逃窜而走，他看着老教授拿出名册，直接翻到最后一页。

-“你们平时和他挺熟的吧，他不是有心理疾病吗?差点就杀了人什么的……”

Niall感觉到自己的手开始颤抖，没办法挪移，男孩们在阳光斜入的暗角中陷入惧色，他看见Liam在排斥地摇头，最终站起，面容在覆上光线的一瞬却像失去了所有颜色。

-“什么?这……”

他们算什么朋友?  
他们为什么从来没去了解过他?  
好像忘记了对话的意义，而得到的竟都是通过他人之口。  
无论是关于Harry还是Louis。

 

 

Niall这才在Harry家的沙发上回过神来。  
他应该被了解，他应该被救赎。

-“给你们，茶。”

他看着Harry憔悴的面孔在转过去前给了他们一个很浅的微笑。正当Niall不知道如何开口的时候，Liam打破了沉默。

-“我们想知道——关于你的所有。因为我们是朋友，我们想要真正的你。”

他发现他们定义的人不过都是环形废墟¹般的虚无幻影，真实被随意掷入火中成为埃尘。但还来得及，Harry仍还有吐露的机会。

 

Niall还记得那天Zayn环过啜泣的Harry，也一起拥住了他那破碎的声音。他无力地说出自己的过去，惧怕的一幕，之后的谣言四起，人群的自动远离。

-“我救了自己……那个人的血一直往下流……可是我只觉得喜悦……天呐，我是这样的人……”

-“Harry，你没错……”

-“之后居然有那群人已经得逞的说法出现，没人……没人真的在意真相。他们很开心地聊着「他被侵犯了」「他大概是主动的」「小心他杀了你」……避开所有人是我最好的选择……”

Niall捏了捏Harry的手，想尽他所有的温柔去安抚这颗涸泽不堪的心。

-“现在没事啦……我们会一直陪着你的!”

 

那整个晚上，和Harry窝在火炉前，Niall听完了所有。他知道了Harry所接触的心理医生也因不了解真相而对他的问题十分不屑，眼神也欲与那群人无所差别，他也知道了Louis接近Harry的目的和他们的不了了之。他知道了Louis最终和另一个女生共赴别的城市像是从头到尾的恶人，他也知道了好像这些都没那么容易结束。

-“当我知道Louis在骗我的时候，我脑子里都是那群人……他怎么能够和他们一样?那一瞬我害怕自己也会伤害他，我会……我毕竟只是他的工作而已……”

-“会不会……我们对Louis也只是像之前对你的了解一样?为什么你不认为他也真的喜欢你?如果流言蜚语曾经伤害过你，反过来我们却用它再伤人……Harry，这比所有血都要可怕。”

他怎会还有机会?会有机会理清一切?

Niall看着绿眸在火光中渐渐聚神。他也看到了那说不出的挽留在走向死亡。

 

 

在Harry看到Anne所收到的短信之前，他们都没再提起过Louis的事。

像是六月燥风一般溜过身侧，他看着Harry日渐开朗起来，他最爱的卷发也长到可在夏日里扎起丸子。Harry一样去图书馆，像是仍有人等待他或是他为谁等待。整修翻新的馆内也早已多了许多学生的身影。  
于是他们也走完了最后的时光。

 

直到，在Harry家庆祝毕业时，才因为Anne的一句「可惜」引出的短信，让所有人口中的酒沸腾起来。

餐布的花点再斑斓也不及字里行间的爱意。玻璃杯的酒还在冒着泡，那一盘黄油煎鱼逃脱了被快速解决的命运。

看着愣住的Harry，Niall抢过手机。在念完最后的字时，他也十分激动。他从来就没有看错过人——果然，Louis爱他。或者是曾经真的爱他。

-“……所以在一切结束之后，我也仍想待在他身边，如果他愿意。很抱歉——希望您能谅解我的私心。”

桌席中心的三支烛开始泛滥自己的火光。油蜡的驳影淡入被另一种咸湿遮掩的视线。那把银色小勺就这么被齿缘紧紧拥覆——他们都看着Harry咬着汤勺一言不发。

-“Harry……我以为他已经跟你聊过了……我还想为什么那天你们就那样不欢而散……”

看着Harry无所回答，眼睛失神。  
Niall听见自己说。

-“还记得「帮助Harry打击坏人辨别真爱小分队」吗?”

 

 

/  
Harry系好礼结。  
仰头扫去脸侧的乱发，他打量镜中的自己。黑色礼结紧依白衬衫，他抚平身前褶皱，这才让最后一颗扣子滑入衣孔的束缚之中。

他深吸了口气，让自己放松下来。

 

(-“周末的毕业舞会!一如往常的话上届毕业的学生是会回来参加的……给准备毕业的我们提供一些大学经验!但是，这不是重点!重点是——Louis肯定会回来!”

Niall一把拿掉了Harry面前的书，将他拉到了露台。Harry不适地眨了眨眼，和窜入眼中的夏日光束开始一次闪躲游戏。

-“不……我不行……我本来就不打算参加，况且Louis也不一定会回来的吧……他可能不想见到我……我用不信任彻底地伤害了他。”

-“振作点!Harold!不管你是要求原谅还是要什么其他的——你总该先见到他。他是你新的病，我们都知道，这一年半你的改变让我们都很开心，但是，你真正缺的不再只是一些相信你的朋友了，有一份信任等你去捡起，就算他可能已经无所谓了，但至少你做到了，只是从他面前晃过去也好，一个笑容也好，你都需要一个释然。”)

 

犹如一层淡绸染洗着烟红，人群早已无意浸湿其中，丝缕细长光线裹挟微弱尘灰，在视线中扬荡。而每一寸肌肤都在无声躁动。轻触碟子边缘，Harry低头看了看时间。

但当Louis推门进来的一刻他就有点后悔今天自己来了。他慌乱地把自己藏在了柱子后面，他将散到视线中的发丝撩到耳后，眼神追随却愈发急切。

糟糕。Niall他们去哪了?说好的陪我呢?现在我该做什么?

 

仿佛盐粒碾碎了心跳，那笑声穿过被音乐和交谈重重覆压的空气径直来到他耳畔，交融了酒味的嘶哑似在尝试渗入Harry的血液与灵魂。漏去的一分一秒都在挠抓着他的心——天呐，他太想他了。这根本没办法谈什么释然。

Harry甚至还没来得及看仔细他的着装或发型，就已经在久违的声音中再次溃败。从柱后露出自己的眼睛，他看着——

Louis被人注视着。

Louis不再戴眼镜了。  
那双蓝眼睛是给每个人的礼物——他曾经拥有。

Louis和某个人贴耳谈笑。  
Harry知道，那是一个极易俘获人心的笑容。

Louis脱掉了外套。  
今日的衣物并没有好好履行掩藏他美好身体的职责。

 

那可是他的宝物啊。  
日思夜想的面孔出现，恍神间似回到最初的那道光线之中。他脑中不断回忆起那条短信的内容。

Harry Styles.已经过去这么久了。他……他怎么可能还爱你?是你自己先不相信他，他凭什么不离开?而且你看看他，现在多么……

等一下。刚刚他是不是看了我一眼?他现在是朝我走过来了?

危险。

Harry已经看不见周边人骤然聚神，也看不见自己手中那盘蛋糕到底在奶油上饰了什么果物。

浅笑不遮，灯影下更加分明的颧骨依偎着瘦削面庞，微微扑红的脸颊洒着那水晶般的光影——他仍心甘情愿地坠入名为Louis Tomlinson的泥沼里。他突然无法挪移开步伐，只是站着，站着等待他的到来。

-“祝贺你毕业。”

一个笑容足矣。立即被入眼的笑意轻揉开所有不安。  
他好想——好想马上告诉他——

唇微颤，又静默闭合。能够注视那双眼，他就已被带回那角如梦，但转瞬却又沉沉落回现实。

要如何证明一个人还爱你?

 

-“喔Tomlinson，你什么时候认识这么位可爱的小学弟?”

Harry不悦地瞪了那后方的说话人一眼，之后他又马上开始庆幸那人并没有看见。

-“没有，刚认识的。”

他听见Louis笑着和那人碰杯的声音，振荡的玻璃杯声恍惚间也一起撞击了他的世界。

「刚认识的」?

-“你不是已经有Eleanor了吗?把这个学弟让给我吧——”

同时他看着一种隐隐不悦在Louis眉间滋生。而他自己也莫名对那个名字无限排斥。不是不可能的，Louis在和自己分开后最终还是和那个女生在一起了。想到这个，Harry不禁咬紧了牙。

-“他不是物品，别谈什么让不让的——还有，他是我……”

Harry承认自己的心因他的话竟又开始雀跃。  
但，他需要掌控这一切——从现在开始。

皮鞋敲击地面，接触直至分离之间不带有一丝犹豫，身影投下的黑色圆圈似进一分融入如重墨渲开般的地砖。他绕过Louis，凑到另一人的耳边，手轻滑过那站着的人的手背，透过那满意的表情去看背景中Louis的些许讶异，他扬唇而笑。  
Harry Styles也许就是恶魔。

-“学长对我有兴趣?我相信你可不会掩藏心事，不会随便离开，也不会让我失望，对吧?”

配合着「失望」字眼，他故意用手攀上那人的胸膛。而他并不在意那欲火上身之人的表情和应和的爽快点头——他的余光仍旧属于Louis，Louis捏紧了手中的酒杯，像是重心不稳地开始倚着一旁的长桌。

-“还有……不知道你喜不喜欢图书馆呢?那可真是个爱上什么人的好地方。”

粼光模糊开眼中最后的理智，他看着Louis气红了脸，又饮完手中的酒。

-“对，对!那我们快走吧——”

那人想勾起Harry的手离开。  
延长的铃音抵着低气压不顺畅地在会厅顶空回旋而起，这代表着舞会即将开始。

而Harry要证明——

 

Louis重重放下手中的杯子，快步转身离开。  
于是Harry知道有两种可能。  
Louis根本不在意自己，或者是他在意到什么都做不到。

他就是要一个后者。  
所以当Harry准备跟上Louis的时候，被那什么都不知道的被利用者拦住了。

-“你要去哪?我们不是要……”

-“抱歉，我更喜欢年级第一——如果你是。”

 

乐曲缠卷着微凉空气从墙内翻越过来，月影静谧浅睡好似掸去了光阴的尘。旋律缓缓流淌，也许棕榈树旁的泉水²依旧泛着梦幻的月光——也许那同样能将他解救。

当Harry找到Louis的时候，已经过了一会了。他只看见Louis远远地坐在庭院角落，醉醺祸首仍在他手中，他无力地把头垂在桌上，转头眨着眼睛，对上自己眼的一刻又赶紧把头埋进手臂里。

他上前紧紧拉住了Louis的手，仿佛再也不会放开。他看着转过头来的那双蓝眸不再掩藏曾经的熟稔，与带回那最后的念想。

-“你……在生气?”

-“我没有……生气的理由……”

听着Louis支吾回答，Harry的心跟着那微弱的语气一起缓缓颤动。他仍握着Louis的手，却感觉各自的灵魂已全然溜走。

-“只是没想到……你已经变成这样了。”

Harry突然意识到变化是什么。他以前从不这样。至少他绝对做不到独自出现在这种场合，更不会——为了自己的目的而戏耍他人。那种看着别人带上鲜血的痛快再次升涌。  
好吧。他总算明白——这就是Harry Styles.本该有的样子。也许这会是Louis讨厌的样子。

喉结咽动，他总是因为Louis而找到什么。  
他不打算给予更多的机会用表情和话语刺痛彼此。

-“因为你。”

Harry无意中捏紧了Louis的手。像是鸟轻击羽翼掠过湖面，只是微乎其微的一瞬。当他只能凝视着地面斑驳月影中无序回梭的树干轮廓时，他的隐约紧张在Louis的不排斥中逐渐弱下来。

他永远愿在那蓝色波澜中自溺而亡。  
Louis躲掉了他的注视。

-“你该回去跳舞了……”

 

-“或许……学长愿意当我的舞伴吗?”

缓慢牵引，直至站起，他没有反抗。Harry认为这算是默许，于是他低头浅笑，酒窝如约而至。他们可能步伐笨拙，但却莫名契合对方，就像他们第一次亲吻那样——

不行。太近了。  
他能看见Louis低垂的眼，清晰看清睫毛怎样温柔贴依。他也能看见Louis泛红的脸颊，在其之下微微张开的双唇。他把手悄悄放在Louis腰间，抑制不住地拉近距离。  
这只妖精的密语——他要全部知道。

-“你刚刚是不是……也叫那个人「学长」了？”

他嗅入那断续的香醪暖息，已然心醉。Louis半天才别扭地吐出一句话，让Harry心里怀念的那种感觉焕然跃动。他不敢猜测这是不是Louis在嫉妒，因为他甚至还不知道Louis是否处于一种情绪之中。但从Louis不稳的舞步和这句话中他大概能判断这位学长已经醉了。于是他任由Louis依着他，似踏着软乎乎的云朵，直到耗尽一支奢侈的舞。

-“我的意思是……如果你有兴趣，我可以把他介绍给你。”

-“你知道我要什么。”

 

 

/  
昏昏沉沉。  
Louis醒了过来。  
感到脑子重重沉痛，抹开扰着视线的乱发，他看着曦白的晨光穿透白色纱帘，将小窗台上那盆枯植的影子投到地上。

他不会忘记这个熟悉的景象，过去每个醒来的日子所看见的景象。

他回家了?  
没错，桌上的东西甚至和他去年走的时候一样——乱。毕竟他那时气愤地回家，边收拾行李，然后撕碎写满「Harry」名字的纸张，最后绝望地蹲坐在地上。  
想到这个，他发觉头又更痛了。  
不过他开始庆幸昨晚终于没再做关于Harry的梦了，一个心理学的学生居然有这种久缠的心病，他觉得医治自己什么的也太荒唐了。

身体难以动弹，腰肢酸痛，他缓慢屈伸而小声呜咽出残余的疲劳。深吸了口气，掀起被子的一角——没有衣物，浑身赤裸。

天呐。

他摸了摸隐约肿痛的嘴唇，颈间吻痕凌乱，嚣张地泛着红。

等一下。  
那……那只舞……算什么?  
清晰回来的记忆告诉他——昨晚他已经见到Harry了。所以，他根本不需要再做梦。

好吧。或许他更能接受他们分开后他醉意上头随意找了个人回家——  
但是，是Harry。  
对，现在躺在他身边的人——始作俑者。

他们……难道和好了？不不不。

Louis揉了揉太阳穴，警告自己还是有足够控制力把握局面的——但是醉了之后，好吧，他真的什么都不知道了。

难道……他们做了？

他脸颊剧烈发烫。

好像有无尽落在身上的吻和狂乱的抚摸交缠瞬间卷进脑中。他不自觉挺起的腰，和下身的炽热，手腕被紧紧抓住，无法逃脱——甚至还有淋浴的水声和赤脚踩在水面上的声音……他们皮肤相触，呼吸交织在一起的声音……

够了。  
这下糟透了。这不是不可能了。  
他居然无限留恋。

Louis翻身起床，打开衣柜，快速套上衣服，不去想太多堆积在身上的酸痛感。他决定冷静，他坐在桌前，强制自己不再去看睡颜有着淡淡微笑的人。他可没办法承受Harry醒来后他们之间的那种尴尬，怎样都行，虽然这是自己家——他大概得逃走。他决定还是惯例的那样，一张纸条。

嗯……写什么好呢？

 

「人你也操到了，好了现在滚吧？」  
不行不行，谁知道自己昨晚醉了什么个鬼样，说不定是自己乞求着想要他……

「Harry 很抱歉 呃…昨晚…让它过去？」  
我有什么抱歉的?  
这种情况还是很正常的不是吗——好吧他承认和前男友这样不太正常。

「现在请你救我了。」  
这种想法窜了出来，很直接地占据了脑中的最大位置。极其狂妄。  
他知道Harry的过去。在Eleanor那可怕的人脉下，他了解到——Harry真正压抑的所有。他比他想象中还要勇敢，拾起破碎的心拼好并不容易，更何况他还曾给自己那么温暖的爱。

Louis无力地揉揉自己的乱发，手指缓慢地动着，下意识地写出了内心的想法。

而耳后传来温热的感觉。

-“Louis……?”

Louis瞬间抖落了手中的笔。他不敢转头，于是他只是接着往下听。

-“你……我是指那条给Anne的短信……对，我看见了。只是稍微有点晚，那时我说了那样的话，如果那伤害到你了——非常抱歉。”

转头，他直视着长卷发已能掩住脖颈两侧，垂下温柔的弧度。Louis迷糊之中不由自主地伸出手用指尖卷起发梢，慵懒地打着一个又一个圈。发丝轻扫而过Louis的脸颊，满是雾气的视野朦胧了一段久违的思念。他仍然听着。

-“你……还和那时候有一样的心情吗?”

逃脱了罪名的自由在脑中疯狂奔走。  
他就差一点就回答「从未变过」了，但现在，他们还需要弄清更多。

-“你知道……我和她根本没那回事，我知道你害怕什么，那些混蛋不应该左右你的人生，但是我们都——我们同时在厌恶舆论，同时也在变成对方所厌恶的人。我们把太多美好的偶然变成了可恶的必然。其实这次，我回来决定想完成我的工作，很抱歉我私自调查了你，因为我害怕你不愿意再对我说出任何话，但我仍希望你能彻底走出过去的厄境。”

Harry失落的眼神像尖冰碎裂一般碾压一并刺痛他的心。

-“你都知道了?你觉得我很可怜?还是很可怕?如果可以的话，我一点都不想你听了我的过去之后同情理解我——你毁了这一切!你为什么要告诉我你现在只是把我当成工作?像是社会上可怜我的什么慈善家一样，展现出你有多好心，然后他妈的让我知道我对你来说根本无足轻重——”

Harry退后一步，离开Louis想挽回什么的触碰。他大吼而出，Louis有些难以控制地开始鼻酸。

-“怎么可能?Harry?你到底要让我怎么做你才会觉得我真的喜欢你——像你曾经那样?我认为我有部分经历和你有共通之处，我从不想承认自己很孤独，但事实上我就是这样的，没人了解我，没人在意我真的做了什么。我每天一个人对着空荡的旧房子，找到或许有和我相似心境的病患，听着传言中的我怎么不堪，偶尔真的在虚伪的第一名空壳下感到开心，另一面却推脱着我最想要的家——妹妹们让我去城里和她们住，我只是……只是想真的亲自证明，那些流言是真的可以被击败的。”

Louis的声音弱了下来，他觉得自己已经哭了。他真的不想让Harry看见的。

-“可是……我不知道为什么每天和你待在一起……就让我该死地特别安心。你让我的最好伪装全然虚设。面对你的时候好像已经无所谓这些了，这真正让我觉得我有意义的是为了你的喜爱而变得更好，所以我才……很贪心地同时想要你和一份真实。就是这样，真正的Louis Tomlinson，一点都不好——”

Harry走到坐着的Louis身前，将他拥入怀中。温柔无序地梳理他的乱发和他的心。Louis终于靠着他开始颤抖着啜泣。

-“Lou……你早该说这些的。我从没想过我能够被什么给拯救，我逃避现实和未来，我只是如此地想能够永远拥有你。毋庸置疑，你是最好的，Louis.你不应该默默承受，我比任何人都想要了解你的一切，是你的伪装也好，是你的真心也好，我都喜欢——你是最好的。”

Louis掩藏不住心动，他咬着唇推开Harry，不好意思地抹着泪，不敢对上Harry的眼。自己的手被轻轻握住，拿开脸颊，转而用他的手取而代之。Harry轻柔地抹掉Louis脸上的泪痕，然后捧着他的脸，手指蹭过他红红的鼻尖。

-“别看我……很丑。你昨天还和另一个男人调情呢，才不相信你混蛋。”

Louis想挣脱Harry的手，但并没有什么明显的效果。他撅起嘴，带上愠色的脸写着不满。

-“别这么可爱地嫉妒——学长。”

Harry的酒窝那么让他沉醉。他接下来一定会给自己一个吻，然后他们能够就这么和好——  
他知道属于Harry的勇气是深埋在自己心底的那份难言，他也许更需要一些纵情，然后亲自把充满克制和没有任何用的傲气送进坟墓。  
Louis移开脸，不好意思地开口。

-“等一下……我们不得不先谈谈昨晚……不是吗?”

Louis不敢抬头。他等来了自己脸颊的温度骤升。

-“昨晚……好吧，我敢保证我从来没那么累过……那真是太糟糕了。”

他看着Harry耸了耸肩，坐回床沿，开始抱起被子的一角。但那片纯白开始在Louis脑中无限放大，取代他原本的心情。

他说了「糟糕」?他什么意思?他根本不喜欢?是我不够好的问题吗?  
那也情有可原啊。毕竟，我除了他……也没有……和其他人……

-“你真的那么觉得?”

-“你真该好好反省一下这个问题。”

-“喂Harry Styles——你这个混蛋!我还没说我的不爽呢，都是……你……你故意的!你不就是想报复我吗?不就是想羞辱我吗?”

他用力的抓住衣角，指甲被布料掩盖。他气得像只炸毛的猫，而Harry看起来那么平静让他更加不爽。

-“你听着。虽然我不知道你从哪里得到的这个结论——但是你真的不知道自己的酒量吗?喝那么多回来后又疯狂地吐，天知道你醉了像个小孩子一样，我本来打算走的……我也没办法总不能让你那样就睡吧?然后我帮你洗了个澡……别那样看我!我什么都没做!没想到你居然还不累，在床上跳起来，我只好强行压住你……”

-“那这些……怎么回事?”

Louis红着脸指了指自己脖子上的红色印记。

-“好吧那确实是我——是你说不信亲吻可以留下痕迹!让我给你……不然你就不睡!你信不信我差点就和你在床上打了一架……”

-“所以……就这样?”

-“这样就已经够累了好吗?还是……你以为……”

-“没有!”

 

 

/  
Harry感谢Niall对他的鼓励，Liam教他跳舞，还有Zayn说的误会需要被误会解开的道理。

他可不会告诉Louis呢。

他揉揉自己惺忪的眼，手臂下压着那张灿烂的合照，每个人都那么庆幸成为彼此的友人。他们给了他新生。

Harry望了望墙上的钟。好吧，他这位大学图书馆管理员又在享受周末午间短暂闭馆的时候睡着了，至少不会像上次被馆长发现那么尴尬了。今天中午这里是属于他的。

脚下蔓延红木色的阶梯在窗外投入的暖意下捧起细小尘迹，靠在楼梯口的书架早已坠入另一段诗篇。他凑上前吹散一小簇不知何处飘来的蒲公英，支起窗，看着白色的生灵漫飞到青空中然后消失不见。

熟悉的长笛旋律入耳。Harry注意到了曲目被突然转换，他感觉自己从梦中醒来而漂浮起来，无异于昏沉的牧神³。他合起书。听着脚步声越来越近。

-“被我捉到你又在偷懒了吧?”

Louis出现在窗子投入阳光的地方，笑着举起袋子晃了晃，坐到了Harry身边。Harry恍神间仍停留于那再美不过的一刻。

-“你下课啦?我有在整理的——嘿你买了甜点!”

Harry开心地挑出一个泡芙。一口就让蓬松的面皮被奶油完全覆盖，嘴角瞬间带上甜蜜的残迹。Louis看着不禁笑出了声。

-“看起来好像很好吃的样子。我尝尝——嗯不够甜没你做的好吃。”

Louis舔掉自己唇上的所有奶油，歪着脑袋认真地评价着。

-“我觉得很不错啊——可能你那个和我的不太一样——”

舌尖突然舐过，又探入嘴中。Harry吻过Louis后，看着Louis愣住而他的嘴角也蹭上了奶油，Harry满足而狡猾笑着地吃入下一个泡芙。  
<牧神午后>继续浅萦而起，他觉得如此幸运在那场白色的梦中不必再独自穿行。

-“不会啊。我觉得超甜。”

 

 

*-“我想告诉你那时你问我的那个问题——就是我们第一次见面时那个午后——”  
-“嗯?”  
-“我其实是看到你在门口摔倒啦。”  
-“所以?你想说我很蠢?”  
-“所以，就算之后是我的计划——但那时的偶然，我或许就已经喜欢你了吧。”

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> º选自梭罗(1817-1862)《瓦尔登湖》  
> ¹博尔赫斯(1899-1986)《环形废墟》，体现了“时间虚无”与“死亡意识”。魔法师在火神庙宇的废墟中用梦创造一个尘世间不曾有过的少年，而他最终在火中寻求自我幻灭发现自己也只不过是他人梦中的幻影。  
> ²耶稣婴孩时期，逃难中从棕榈树的一旁涌出了一股清泉，供玛丽亚喝水。  
> ³《牧神午后》是德彪西的具有代表性的印象主义作品。情景为牧神睡梦中进入了埃特纳山仙境。


End file.
